


Moving Beyond Yesterday

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Andy had stayed to give Sam a chance? What will happen when someone from his past arrives and tries to cause trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll do anything Andy. I'll show you every day until you say yes. I'll take out your trash; I'll walk your dog. Anything. Just give me a chance."

She shrugs and doesn't speak because she doesn't trust her voice not to betray her. He's practically begging her. No. He _is_ begging her and Sam Swarek _doesn't beg_.

He sighs and holds his hands out pleadingly again. "Please Andy. Let's just start with a drink. I'll be at the Penny." He watches her for a minute and backs away. When he sees she's not moving he hangs his head and turns around.

She takes a deep breath to keep the tears from falling. This is what she's wanted for the last 6 weeks or so. Maybe this is a real chance for them to fix things. She hears someone clear their throat behind her. "Nice speech." She turns around to find Luke lurking in a doorway. She opens her mouth to speak and he holds up his hand. "The spot is yours if you want it."

She looks at him disbelievingly. "This morning you said no. Why now?"

He half smiled. "A lot of things can change in 10 hours. I need an answer now."

She wrings her hands together. "When would I leave?"

He shook his head. "No time for a drink if that's what you're asking." She scowled. "Now, you'd leave now."

Andy shook her head. "My dad? My friends?"

Luke shook his head. "No time for any of that McNally. It's a yes or no situation."

This morning the spot was exactly what she wanted, or at least she thought it was. Now she stands losing the chance to fix things with Sam if she leaves, to have all of her questions answered. She shakes her head. "I'll pass."

Luke shakes his head and scoffs. "Is he really worth it Andy?"

She shrugs. "Honestly? I don't even know but I need to find out."

Luke sighed. "I thought your career was important?"

She scowled at him. "It is and _you_ of all people have _no right_ to question _my_ dedication. I know things have been tense with us since you came back. I was hoping we could get passed everything."

He scoffed. "Why are you so eager to give him another chance when you wouldn't give me one?"

She laughed. " _Are you_ _serious_? What happened with Sam is _completely different_! _You_ cheated on _me_ with your ex. Someone I had to work with and look at every single day. _How dare you even compare_!"

Holding his hands up in surrender. "You're right. I screwed up. I even told him not to make the same mistake I did. You definitely deserve to be happy Andy. You deserve to find out if it's worth it."

She crushed him with a hug and whispered. " _Thank you_."

He closed his eyes and relished in her warmth during the few seconds of contact. "You're welcome."

Andy walked the five blocks to the Penny. Each step she took she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She saw the big silver beast as soon as she walked into the lot. She leaned on the bumper taking out her phone and taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

Sam sat next to Peck, both waiting for their "person". Sam had ordered a shot for her just in case. He'd been there for almost an hour and every minute that passed his hope slipped a little. He told himself he'd wait til the very last second if he had to.

At that moment his cell rang, playing _her_ song. He yanked if off the bar to see he had a text message. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and took a deep breath before he opened it. He gasped at the one word on the screen. "Outside."

He snapped his head towards the door. _Could she really be giving him a second chance_? He looked to Gail. "Hey Peck! Watch these will you?" Nodding towards the shots.

She scoffed. "What? Are they gonna do tricks Swarek?"

He huffed. "McNally is outside. If I'm not, if we're not back in 20 minutes, they're all yours."

Gail laughed. "I'll just drink them now. You're going to need more than 20 minutes to fix the mess you made."

He scowled and grumbled. " _I know that_." He slowly walked outside, scanning the lot. Then he saw her, leaning against his truck all huddled up. It was _way_ too cold to talk outside and it reminded him too much of the night he broke _both_ of their hearts and her trust.

She heard the door open when he walked out. She had to still her nerves so she didn't look up until he stopped right in front of her.

He wanted to reach out and touch her but he knew it was a bad idea right now. Unsure of what to say he croaked out. "You came." She was unsure of what to say so she just nodded. He took another deep breath. "Andy, I meant what I said."

She shook her head. "Stop. Just stop Sam." She finally looked up at him. The look on her face stole what little breath he had left. "Before you say anything else. You need to know something." He nodded. "Luke offered me a spot on his task force."

He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "That... That's great Andy. You're an amazing cop and you definitely deserve it." He gave her a small smile.

She took a few minutes to study his face. The one thing that never wavered about Sam was his support for her career. "I didn't take it."

He sucked in a shuddered breath. "What? Why not?"

She scoffed. "Because I hope I have something here worth fighting for."

He nodded. "You do Andy. I promise..."

She shook her head. "Right now Sam your promises don't mean anything."

He hung his head and nodded. "Ok. I understand but I meant what I said."

Andy let the tears roll down her cheek. "I want to trust you again Sam. It's just going to take time. Are you sure you're willing?"

It broke his heart to see her cry because of him _again_. His own tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't care how long it takes, I'll show you every day. I need you to trust me again. I know I screwed up."

She looked down at the ground. "Why? Why did you leave me standing in the rain? You said I wouldn't get rid of you without a fight but you walked away. You blamed me for Jerry and you said you can't be a cop and be with me. I'm not going to quit so we can be together."

Sam felt like she'd gut punched him. He knew he deserved every bit of it too. "Andy, I _never_ blamed you for Jerry. I walked away because I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. Then I realized my life was shit without you in it. I wanted to tell you that day that I ended up asking for my keys back but I got scared again. I would _never_ ask you to quit doing what you were born to do. I... I was in a bad place and I shut you out. I'm so sorry and I'm going to fix things between us if you'll let me..."

She barely whispered. " _Scared of what_?"

He'd come this far, now was _not_ the time to lose his nerve. "Of you. Of us. Of how much I love you. Of how much I'm _in_ love with you." He let out a shaky breath. "Andy, I've loved a few women before but I've never been _in love_ with someone like I am with you. I... It terrified me. Then Jerry died...and that...that was just too much for me. I was an ass for shutting you out. I just didn't know how to deal with the pain and emptiness I was feeling. I didn't think it was fair to drag you into my shit and I did it anyway by hurting you. I was scared of losing you or you having to go through what Traci is going through. I know I did it all wrong. I should've just talked to you but I just didn't know how to put what I was feeling into words. I was angry and I said things that I never meant. And now you don't trust me anymore."

Andy thinks this is more than Sam has _ever_ said to her. "I trust you with my life Sam. _That_ is something that will _never_ change. I just don't trust you with my heart."

He was thankful for that. "Tell me what to do."

She still had one question she wanted answered. "What about work?"

He had been thinking long and hard about that. "I miss riding with you. You have _no idea_ how much it has _killed me_ to see you riding with G.I. Joe." He sighed and Andy fought back a giggle. "I don't like the idea of you partnered with anyone else."

She nodded. "Because of our history?" He nodded. "You don't really think that something is going on with Nick do you?" She looked a little offended.

He shrugged and smiled a little. "I can't help that I don't want to share you." He chuckled. "You were my first real partner since about a year after I was cut loose."

Andy wasn't really surprised. Sam had been doing UC off and on for a long time. "Who was your last partner?"

He smiled. "Your dad." Andy looked shocked. "I was his last rookie before he became a Detective."

Andy had never known that. "No wonder you're so grumpy." They both laughed.

Sam reached out and put his hand on her shoulder and let it slowly slide up to caress her cheek. "I've missed you Andy."

She let her eyes close briefly, enjoying the touch she's craved for the last three months. "Let's start with a ride home. I'm tired and cold."

He had wondered how long it would take her to give in to the freezing temperatures. He hit his remote start for the truck so the heat could get started. "I can do that."

Sam opened the door and helped her in. He walked around and climbed in his side then pulled away. Ten minutes later they pulled up to her apartment building. Sam turned off the truck, climbed out and walked around to her side. He walked her up to her door. It was still pretty early so Andy thought maybe they could talk a little more. "Want to come inside?"

He didn't want to push his luck and she had said she was tired. "I do but it's up to you. I know you're tired."

She nodded and took his hand, pulling him inside. "I think I can manage some more talking." He followed her inside as she shed her jacket. "Want me to build a fire?"

She smiled and nodded. "That would be great. Want a drink?"

He nodded as he walked to her fireplace. "Whatever you've got."

Andy disappeared into the kitchen while she listened to Sam start the fire. He still hadn't really answered her question about work. So she thought she would ask one more time. She walked back into her living room with two beers. "So, about work?"

He chuckled to himself. This was really important _to_ her and _for_ both of them. He took the offered beer and waited for her to take a seat. He watched her settle on the sofa and he stayed near the fire. Clearing his throat he finally said. "Well, umm...we...I..." This was harder to _say_ _to her_ than it was _to hear_ from Frank _._ He paced for a minute as he felt Andy watch him. He sighed as he looked up at her. "Since Jerry...we're short a Detective and with Callaghan only coming back temporarily we need one even more. So...umm...Frank asked me to take the Detective's exam." He watched Andy's eyes fly open wide and a smile cross her face.

She knew that even before this thing with them, that Sam would be a great Detective. "That's great Sam. I mean it! What did you say?" He closed his eyes and nodded because he just wasn't able to speak quite yet. She stood up and walked across the room to him. He felt her arms around him and it took his breath away. "Sam, no one could ever replace Jerry but he would be so happy if you did this."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. _"Andy."_ He was barely controlling his emotions. "I'm not doing it just for him or the department. I'm doing it for you, for us, because I'm serious." She looked up into his eyes and nodded. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head. Holding her was like having himself complete again. He'd never realized how much someone becomes part of you in every way when you love them.

She pulled back and took him by the hand, pulling him towards the sofa. He sat down and let her cuddle up to him. They sat there for a couple of hours, just holding each other. He had missed her so much.

Andy had missed Sam so much it hurt. She lay with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. The familiar sound soothed her tired body. "Sam?"

He thought she had fallen asleep because her breathing had slowed so much. "Mmm. Hmm?"

She curled her fist up in his shirt. "Will you stay?"

His heart stopped and he let out a shaky breath. "You sure?" She nodded. "Ok."

She led him upstairs and they crawled into bed. She hadn't changed her mind about not trusting him. She just needed to be close to him; needed to...she just needed him. It had been too long and this was a start.

He woke up the next morning with a hopeful feeling. The woman he loved more than life was wrapped up in his arms, cuddled to him with her head on his chest. The last three months could never be erased but he would show her that they could make it through and both be better for it.

He would let her set the pace from that day on. She really hadn't taken the " _I'll take your trash out_ " part seriously until the first trash day. He'd given her a standing offer for a ride home every day and most days she took it. This particular one she was having a night with Traci and Gail after work at her place. He stopped at the Penny for a drink with Ollie and Frank, and then headed to her house. Sam pulled up outside of Andy's place. He wouldn't have to go inside to get her trash together because it was sitting around back. All he would have to do was pull it out to the street. He was halfway to the curb when the can tipped over. He had tried to be quiet but apparently between it falling and his cursing she had heard him.

Andy and the girls jumped when they heard the crash and cursing. They crept over to her window to see Sam bent over picking stuff up. Andy giggled and the others just stared, open mouthed. Gail broke the silence. "Umm. I know I have a little wine but is that really Swarek taking out your trash?" Andy nodded. "Umm. Why?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Because he promised." Repeating his words. " _I'll show you every day until you say yes. I'll take out your trash. I'll walk your dog."_ __  
  
Gail scoffed. "You don't even have a dog."

Traci watched and listened in amusement. Andy laughed. "I know! He wants to get one."

Gail shook her head and grumbled. "Whipped."

Sam got the distinct feeling he was being watched. After he picked everything up he turned to see the three women staring out the window at him. He gave a half smile and waved at the one that owned his heart. He continued to pull the can to the curb and then climbed back in his truck. He wanted to talk to her, to see her face to face but it wasn't his night so he went home.

She sent him a text. "You could've come and said hi."

He chuckled when he read it. There was _no way_ he was walking into _that_. "It's ok. There's _no way_ I'd invade Girl's Night. Have fun. See you tomorrow."

She smiled. "Thank you Sam."

He imagined the playful smile on her face. "Anytime McNally."

She blushed at him using her last name. Most people wouldn't like that but with Sam it was different. It was a playful name. The way he said would make her melt. He only used Andy when he was being serious. "Night."

His dimples appeared. "Night." He'd finally made it back home and was relaxing in the sofa with a beer and hockey. It was just the beginning for them _again_ but he felt more hopeful than ever. Tomorrow he was asking her out.

He woke up to his alarm the next morning. Today was his first day of shadowing a Detective. Everything was really a formality for him. He had a text waiting from Andy when he got out of the shower. _I know I'll see you today but in case I forget. Good luck._

He chuckled and shook his head. _Thank you. Can I bring you coffee?_

She giggled as she climbed into Traci's car. _Sounds great. See you soon._

Traci watched her friend smile at her phone. "Dude you have it _so_ bad." Andy sighed and rolled her eyes. Traci reached over and put her hand on her arm. "Andy, I'm really glad you guys are working this out." Tears shined in both of their eyes. "Sam's a great guy and he's lucky to have you. Just don't let the past screw up the future."

Andy nodded. "It's only been a week and he seems sincere. I love him Traci and I want this to work. I just need time."

Traci smiled. "I know but..." Her voice cracked a little. "Sometimes time is overrated and limited. Don't waste what you have."

She knew she was thinking about her time with Jerry. There were many times Traci had second guessed herself for breaking up with him and going back to Dex. "I won't Traci."

They pulled into the lot right behind him. He walked up as they were getting out. He handed them both coffees. "Morning."

Both smiled. "Good morning and thank you."

He smiled and nodded. He really wanted to take her bag but he would feel bad about not carrying Nash's. It was if Traci could read his mind. She nodded towards Andy and raised her shoulder. He looked at Andy and motioned toward her bag. "Let me get that for you." He didn't wait for an answer; he just slid it off her shoulder and onto his.

Andy's mouth fell open and Traci nudged her. "Umm. Thanks."

They walked into the barn and stopped at the locker room doors. Traci could sense Sam wanted to speak to Andy alone. "I'll see you in there."

Andy nodded and then looked to Sam. "Is everything ok?"

Sam took a deep breath and smiled. "Yep. I was umm...I was wondering what you umm...If you were free tomorrow night?" She held back a giggle and nodded. "Would you have dinner with me?" She nodded again. He sighed with relief and a huge smile took over. "Great. Great. Umm. Well, I'll let you get ready. See you later. I mean, see you in parade." He turned to walk into the locker room.

She loved this Sam. It was cute that he was a little shy. "Sam?" He turned back around and gave her a questioning look. She walked over to him, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in a few minutes."

Oliver passed by as Sam stood there, staring after her and smiling. "Hey brother, you gonna join us in Parade?" He hid his smile.

Sam snapped out of it. "Yeah. Yeah. I...Yeah." He followed Ollie in. "How's the family brother?"

Oliver smiled. He and Zoe were slowly putting their marriage back together. "One day at a time brother. It's the best I can hope for." He watched as Sam absently rummaged through his locker. "I see you and McNally are talking again." Sam nodded. "That's great."

Sam looked to his best friend and smiled. "It definitely is. We have a date tomorrow night. It's a start right?"

Oliver chuckled. "It's a _great_ start Sammy. You guys will make it through it. You both love each other and _that_ is _the most_ important part. Just talk to her. That seems to be what is important to women. It's working with Zoe."

Sam was glad the Shaw's had worked everything out. It gave him hope about his relationship with Andy. "I'm really glad you guys are working it out. I have some news." Oliver quirked his eyebrow. He kept his eyes locked on his locker door. "Frank wants me to fill the Detective's spot."

Oliver grabbed him in a bear hug. "Sammy, that's great!" He stepped back and looked at him as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't think of a more perfect person."

Sam nodded. "Thanks brother." They finally made their way to Parade. He took his usual spot in the back although this time he was in plain clothes. He watched Andy and Traci walk in. They shared a smile, she even blushed a little.

 


	2. Chapter 2

His day was full of trying to keep up with Nash. Even though she was new to it as well, Frank was more than confident in their abilities. He waited outside of the locker rooms for Andy. He'd seen her come in with Collins 30 minutes ago. She finally appeared and gave him a smile when she saw him. "Hey."

He pushed off the wall. "Hey. Have a good day?"

She'd had a busy but good day. "Yep. How was your first day?"

He chuckled. "Nash is a little scary but pretty amazing. She's going to be a good partner, just not quite as good as my last one."

Andy blushed at his compliment. "You busy tonight?" He shook his head. "Want to have a drink at the Penny?"

His eyes lit up. "A drink would be great." He took her bag and led her out with his hand on her lower back and a few minutes later they pulled up to the Penny. They found a table in the back so they could talk. Sam grabbed their drinks and met her at the table.

She hoped no one would interrupt them. "So umm...about dinner tomorrow night." Sam's heart stuttered. He hoped like hell she wasn't canceling. "Where are we going?"

Sam chuckled. He always found it funny that women had to know where. "I was hoping it could be a surprise."

She scowled. "How will I know what to wear then?"

He laughed, the corner of his eyes crinkling and his dimples making an appearance. "Andy, you look amazing in everything."

She blushed a little. "Umm. Ok. So anything is ok?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't call it a fancy restaurant but it's nice." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know." He caught sight of Traci and waved for her to come over. Traci smiled as she stopped at their table. "Umm. Nash, maybe you can help me here."

Traci quirked an eyebrow at him. "Ok."

He nodded to Andy. "She wants to know what to wear on our date tomorrow night. I wanted to surprise her. If I tell _you_ where we're going then you can give her an idea."

Traci laughed. "Good idea Swarek. Let's hear it."

He turned his head and whispered. "We're going to Giancarlo's." Traci gasped and Sam looked her. "Is that bad?" Traci shook her head. Jerry had taken her there to celebrate their engagement.

She looked at Andy and smiled. "Definitely a dress." Sam smiled at the thought. She had the most gorgeous legs he'd ever seen on a woman. Traci nudged him. "Nice Swarek!"

Sam chuckled. "Thanks Traci."

She nodded to both of them before going back to the Rookie table. Andy watched her and tears glistened her eyes. Traci was doing a little better every day. Sam reached out and took her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it. "You ok?"

She wiped her eyes as she nodded. "Just thinking." She looked into his eyes. "We're lucky to have another chance."

Sam raised her hand to his lips and kissed softly. "We are and I won't screw this up."

She couldn't let him bear it alone. "Sam, it's something we _both_ have to work on. I have a lot of questions and I promise not to bombard you all at once."

He laughed because she was the queen of questions. "How about we make a deal? We each get two questions a day, about anything. I'll even let you go first."

She had not expected this from him. "Ok. I like that idea." She thought for a few minutes. "Umm. When you were JD and talked about his dad, was that really you?"

Sam had wondered if she would ever get around to asking about that. He slowly nodded. "Yeah. Keep it as real as possible remember?" He sighed and rubbed his hand across his face.

Andy could see this made him uncomfortable. "We don't... I'll pick another question."

Sam could see she was beating herself up over it. He took her hand and squeezed gently. "A deal is a deal Andy." She shook her head and kept her eyes locked on their hands. Sam hooked his finger under her chin and raised her head. "It's ok. I promise." She finally nodded but chewed on her lip. "My dad wasn't a bad guy. He just wasn't very smart, always tried the get rich quick things. His friends were less than stellar. He went on a job one day as a driver but what he didn't know was that his "friends" were robbing a bank. He probably would've only gotten a few years but he umm... He shot a cop as they were trying to get away." Andy gasped and tightened her grip on Sam's hand. "It was pretty minor as far as that goes but possessing a weapon during the commission of a felony." Sam shrugged and Andy nodded. "So that's what got him in Maplehurst. He got out years ago and disappeared."

The tears rolled down her cheeks as he talked about his father. "Have you tried to see him?"

Sam looked down at their hands. "He doesn't want to have anything to do with us." He shrugged. "It's ok. I mean, I never knew him anyway." He looked back up and gave her a tight smile.

She felt bad for asking. "I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have asked."

He leaned in closer. "Andy it's ok. I want you to know these things. I screwed up before and kept things, well, I didn't talk about things. I don't want that anymore. I'll tell you anything you want to know. I mean it." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful. I should have told you that more."

Andy shook her head and whispered. " _Sam_..."

He smiled. "What's your other question?"

Andy couldn't ask anything else, not after that. "It's ok. We don't have to do this anymore."

Sam kissed her hand. "Yes we do. I'm not scared anymore Andy. I trust you with everything there is to know about me. I don't want any more questions or unsaid feelings. I want it all out there. Ok?"

She finally nodded. "Ok. You can ask me something if you want."

Sam nodded. "Umm. Ok." There was one question that he had always wanted to know but was afraid to ask. He couldn't look at her when he spoke. "Did you love Callaghan?"

Andy sucked in a breath. She didn't expect _that_ question. This time _she_ was the one to pull _his_ eyes up to meet hers. "No, at least not like I love you. I cared about him but..." She shook her head. "You and me, it's not the same." He remembers hearing those words before. "I meant that."

He nodded. "Why were you going to marry him then?"

He got his out of the way pretty quickly. "Because I thought he was safer."

Sam looked hurt and confused. "I don't understand. I would never hurt..." He stopped because he realized he _had_ hurt her. "Not on purpose."

Andy sighed. "I know Sam. I was just... Well I was stupid to think that I could hide from my feelings for you. What we had, in the beginning, it was pretty intense. I knew how I felt about you but I wasn't sure if I would've just been a distraction until your next UC came along. Then after the blackout I realized I wasn't alone, that it was more for you too. I'm so sorry for that night. Not for coming to you because you _really_ were the one I wanted to be with. I _am_ sorry for not dealing with Luke first. I'm sorry for a lot of things. But you scared the hell out of me."

Sam's heart hurt. He knew exactly how she felt. "I was scared too. I'd never had such a strong attraction to anyone. I thought maybe it was...hell, I really don't know what I thought at first." He chuckled. "Eight months under cover, alone, and then I met you." He shook his head. "You kicked that door in, chased me and then tackled me. I have to admit you were absolutely sexy that day." He chuckled. "Then you stood up to me in the locker room, called me on my shit. You just blew me away. I... I handled things badly after the blackout and I'm sorry. I just...I couldn't stand seeing you with him and he didn't appreciate how amazing you are. And look at me, I screwed it up too. I hurt the one person that I never wanted to."

As they sat talking someone started a song on the jukebox and it caught Sam's attention. He took Andy's hand tighter in his as he heard the words.

 

Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

 _[Chorus:]_  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

 _[Chorus:]_  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

 _[Bridge:]_  
I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart  
Cause I need you now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world  
I would die without

 _[Chorus:]_  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

 

She was crying now. "Why didn't you ever tell me Sam? You always pushed me to him."

He sighed and sat up straighter. "I thought he made you happy and that was all I wanted for you. If it couldn't be me then... It killed me, _every time_ but I thought that's what you wanted."

She shook her head. "I wanted _you_ but I didn't think you wanted me the same way."

He caressed her cheek again and spoke softly. "How could you know? I never had the guts to tell you. I was too scared that I wouldn't be enough."

She laughed. "Here I thought I could never be enough for you because of how much you loved UC. We're quite a pair I guess."

Sam gave a small smile and nodded. "How about we agree that we _are_ enough for each other and that no matter what happens, we talk and we don't go to bed angry?"

Andy added her own rule. "We talk no matter how scared we are of our feelings _or_ what the other one will think." Sam nodded in agreement. "You still have a question."

He swallowed hard. "Remember the agreement we just made when I ask this and don't laugh." Andy nodded. "Collins?"

She furrowed her brow. "What about Nick?"

Sam sighed. " _You_ and _Collins_?"

She was shocked to say the least. "Sam, Nick is my friend, like the brother I never had."

Sam nodded. "He's also your partner."

She shook her head. "In work alone." She took their hands and put them on her heart. "There's only room for one copper in here. Besides, Nick loves Gail."

Sam had to laugh. " _That_ I still don't get."

Andy swatted him. " _Sam!_ She's a lot like you in some ways."

Sam laughed. "Peck and I are _nothing_ alike."

Andy was ready for this. "Really? Never letting anyone see the real you. Keeping the people you love at a safe distance so they don't disappoint you. Going above and beyond in your job to show you're _not_ like your parents." She shook her head and smiled. "No. Nothing alike at all."

Sam had never looked at Peck like that before. "Hmm. Anyway. You still have a question."

Andy furrowed her brow. "No I don't. I asked about your dad and then I asked about why you always pushed me to Luke."

Sam smiled. "That one didn't count."

Since he had asked about Luke _and_ Nick, she wanted to know about his nurse. "Ok. Monica."

Sam chuckled. "She umm...she was more serious about us than I was. I told her that I wasn't looking for anything serious. I'm sorry I didn't handle that well either. I was just caught off guard."

Andy giggled at the memory. "It's ok Sam. I mean, it's not like I can really say anything. She was pretty." He shrugged. "It's ok if you agree. There was obviously something you liked about her."

He couldn't even remember what it was now. His head and heart had been so consumed with his feelings for Andy the last three years. "I'm sure there was but honestly I couldn't tell you what it was."

They talked for little longer. "I'm sure you want to stay but I think I'm going to head home."

Sam downed the rest of his beer and motioned for their tab. "I'm ready if you are." Andy nodded as she watched Sam pay their tab. She took his hand as they walked out to his truck. Their relationship was nowhere near repaired but they were making great strides. She felt hopeful. Sam dropped her off at her apartment and walked her to her door.

She smiled shyly. "I had a great time tonight." She leaned up and brushed her lips lightly across his.

He gasped at the contact. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and ravish her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and he kissed her temple. "Goodnight Andy. I love you."

She started to speak but he covered her lips with his, kissing her hard but quick. "I'll see you in the morning?" She nodded and he smiled.

Sam was the happiest he'd been in a while. He was hopeful. He fell into bed with a smile on his face and date night with Andy waiting for him the next day. A few miles away Andy was doing the exact same thing.

Her alarm went off the next morning and instead of hesitating she jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. Having no idea what to pack for her date she quickly called Traci. "Bring the burnt orange dress and your brown thigh high boots. Sam will go crazy."

Andy was nervous. "Traci, I can't wear a bra with that dress!"

Her best friend giggled. "Uhh. Dude, I know! That's the whole point!"

Andy sighed. " _Traci!_ I'm not trying to torture him or myself. I don't know."

Someone needed to push them along. "Stop over thinking Andy. He loves you. You love him. No one says you have to jump in the sack tonight but there's nothing wrong with looking sexy for him. It'll let him know that you're happy with the way things are going."

Traci was right. She definitely needed to let Sam know she was happy. "Thanks Trac. See you soon." Andy packed up her things and was waiting out front when Sam pulled up.

He woke up before his alarm. He stared at the ceiling as he smiled. The thought of a date with Andy had him feeling like a teenager again. He turned off his alarm and got ready for work. He packed up his clothes for the date; a deep blue button up and black dress pants. He grabbed his nice leather jacket just in case.

He stopped for coffee and a muffin for Andy. He was surprised when he pulled up to her building and found her waiting. She had the most beautiful smile waiting for him. He jumped out and walked around to her side. "Morning McNally." As he opened her door.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Morning Sam." He helped her in and then put her bags in the back.

Sam climbed back in and pulled away. "I brought you coffee and a muffin." He nodded towards his console.

She smiled. "Thank you!" She reached for his hand and he gladly gave it up. She sipped her coffee and ate the muffin on their short trip, neither saying much nor feeling like they had to.

When they got to the station Sam helped her out and grabbed their bags, slinging one over each shoulder. Andy knew there was no point in arguing with him so she just linked her arm with his as they walked towards the building.

Everyone in the lot was watching and smiling. All of their friends were witnesses to their arrival and began cheering and clapping. Both wore huge smiles as they approached the awaiting group. Andy blushed and Sam just shook his head. The shift went by pretty quickly without any issues to keep them late. Andy texted Sam when she was on her way back in. He ran to a flower shop close by and bought her a bouquet of Daisies. He looked around for 1515 and quickly ran back inside when he didn't see it. He put the flowers in the fridge in the lounge, finishing up his paperwork while he waited. He saw her walk in and for a brief moment the jealously monster hit him.

She was laughing with Collins; walking close together and talking animatedly. She caught his eye from across the room and her smile turned sweet, shy, and a little seductive. She waved at him and pointed to the locker room. He nodded and smiled back. Collins watched their exchange and made his way to Sam.

He didn't quite know how this was going to go but for Andy's sake he would do anything. "Swarek."

Sam looked up at the rookie he called G.I. Joe. Sam had a lot of respect for the young officer. Anyone that would sacrifice themselves for their country deserved that and more. "What can I do for you Collins?"

Nick took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you and Andy are working things out. That woman really loves you. About as much as I love Gail." Sam understood and he nodded. "I know you don't like me much but I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe out there Sam. Five years in the military and I never lost anyone. I don't plan on it now."

Sam had even more respect for him. "Good to know. There aren't many people I would trust her with out there so you have to know that it's important that I trust her with you." Nick nodded this time. "I love her Collins. She's giving me another chance and I won't screw this one up."

Nick smiled. "Good to know. I know you guys have a date tonight so I won't keep you any longer."

Sam stood up and held out his hand. Nick took it and they shook hands. He put his papers away and went to the locker room. He changed quickly; made sure she wasn't waiting and then made his way to the lounge, walking back a few minutes later with her flowers.

Oliver soon joined him. "Look good brother. Glad you guys are working through this."

Sam nodded. "Me too. I'm not going to screw it up this time. I'm going to show her ever day just like I promised."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "I'm proud of you Sammy. She looks happy."

Sam nodded. "I think she is. I _hope_ she is."

Andy could hear them talking as she walked up to the door. Traci was close behind her. She looked back. "I have to let him know that I'm happy."

Traci grinned. "The dress is a nice start. You're going to knock him dead."

Andy pushed the door open and stepped out. Sam turned towards the sound; his heart stopped and his breath caught. She looked absolutely amazing. He had to clear his throat a few times to try to speak.

Oliver chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "McNally, I think my brother here is trying to say that you look beautiful."

Sam nodded and smiled a little. He finally managed to find his voice. "You look beautiful Andy." Oliver and Traci stepped back to let them have a moment. Sam kissed her cheek and pulled out the flowers. "These are for you."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she took the Daisies. She'd never been a fan of roses. She always thought they were predictable and lacked imagination. Sam had never given her flowers before.

She kissed him hard and said breathlessly. " _Thank you Sam! They're beautiful_."

He caressed her cheek and leaned his forehead to hers. "Not as beautiful as you."

Andy giggled. "You look pretty amazing too." Taking in his dress shirt and pants. Sam blushed a little and smiled.

Oliver cleared his throat. "You kids have fun tonight."

Sam and Andy broke out of their little world. "Thanks. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sam swung their bags on his shoulders again and took her hand as they walked out to this truck. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to Giancarlo's. Andy gasped when she saw the place. " _Sam_!"

He smiled and climbed out of the truck. He walked around to her side and helped her out. They linked arms and walked inside. They ordered a bottle of wine and their meals. Andy was really enjoying their time together. "Are we asking questions tonight?"

Sam smiled. "Sure. If you want too. You go first."

Andy thought for a few minutes. She wanted to keep the mood as light as possible but there was one question she had to ask. "Where did you go those mornings you would run off?"

Sam took a drink. "Most mornings I was going to meet Jerry at the gym."

She didn't mind that answer. "The other mornings?"

He looked down at the table before he made eye contact with her again. "I would go home and do things."

That answer she didn't like. "Did you leave because you weren't happy?"

He met her eyes with a fierce stare. "No. That's not why. I was beyond happy Andy. To finally be with you was..." He searched for the right word. "was the best thing that ever happened to me. But I was scared. I was scared that something else was going to happen and...and you would run again. So I thought if I kept my distance I would be more prepared. I knew I couldn't handle it if you left again."

Andy had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Sam. You have to know that I left because I thought it was the right thing for both of us. I thought about you every day and I missed you very day. I did it because you had so much to lose and I didn't want you to resent me later."

Sam nodded. "I know you did it for me but all I wanted was you. I would've gladly given it up to be with you. I felt like you picked the job over us." She opened her mouth to speak and he held up his hand. "In the beginning I felt that way. I was angry and hurt. Oliver and Jerry did their best to convince me." He chuckled. "It doesn't matter now though. Now I know why and it makes me love you even more."

She reached across the table and took his hand. "I love you too Sam."

He shook his head. "You don't have to say it because I do. I don't want you to feel pressured."

Andy squeezed his hand. "I say it because I mean it. Sam, we both have things to work on here. I know my MO is to run when things get tough. I can't promise that I won't feel the urge to but I do promise that I will talk to you. I don't want to run anymore. I want a life with you, a long life."

This made Sam's heart melt. "I want it too. I want to wake up next to you every morning. Make you breakfast in bed. Walk our dog."

Andy laughed. "Please tell me it doesn't have to be named Boo though."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "You can name it whatever you want."

She smiled big. "Then we should get one."

Sam squeezed her hand. "How about we give ourselves a little more time and then we'll get whatever you want?" Andy nodded. They watched each other for a few minutes. _God he really loves this woman!_

Andy leaned closer and pursed her lips. Sam didn't need to be asked twice. He met her lips with his in a soft searing kiss. "Your turn for the questions."

He thought for a minute. "Ok. Where do you see yourself in the next five years on the job?"

It's true Andy had thought about this many times but never really talked to anyone about it. "Umm. Well, I was hoping in another year or two Frank would consider me for a TO. I figured I would spend a couple of years doing that and maybe take the Detective's exam."

Sam smiled at the thought of her being a TO. He knew it was getting close to time for them all to move up. He could also see her as a Detective. She'd be a lot like Jerry. "You'll be amazing at both. With all the trouble you've gotten into you can definitely teach from experience." This garnered him a slap on the hand and a giggle. "I mean, I should have grey hair by now because of you."

She scowled. "Ha. Ha. Swarek! Real funny." She could only pretend for so long and finally laughed. "Ok. Next question.

 


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled sweetly at him. "Are you ready to go home?"

Sam scowled. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm having a great time. I was just thinking we could either go to your place or mine and continue our night."

He smiled. "Yeah. Ok." He found their waiter and got their check. He helped her into his truck and they pulled out of the lot. "Where would you like to go?"

She'd put her hand on his thigh. "Either place is fine with me."

His place was closer but he wasn't sure if either one of them were ready for that just yet. He had cleaned it up a few weeks ago so that wasn't the problem. He wanted her so badly and if for some reason that situation arose and she rejected him, he couldn't walk away from his own home. He turned his truck towards her house.

She led them inside and went to the kitchen. "Beer?" Sam stood in the doorway and watched her. He nodded at her question. She grabbed two beers and walked back to him. He took her by the hand and led her into the living room. They settled on the couch and turned the TV on. Sam found a basketball game and Andy curled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Sam wrapped his arm tightly around her.

He loved the feeling of her beside him, they fit perfectly together. At halftime Andy went to the kitchen to get them more beer. When she came back she stopped in front of Sam. He looked up at her and took her hand. "You really do look amazing tonight sweetheart." He pulled her towards him and wrapped his hands around her hips.

Andy pulled her dress up a little and sat down, straddling his lap. "I can't believe you dressed up for me. You know I love you in jeans and a t-shirt."

Sam ran his fingers through her hair. "Just as much as I love you in them. Although seeing you in a dress kinda does it for me." He pulled her in for a kiss. "You have _the most_ incredible legs I have _ever_ seen." He slowly ran his fingers up her bare legs, happy that she had shed her boots when they walked in.

Andy's head fell back as she enjoyed the light caress of his fingertips on her bare skin. _"Sam!"_

He leaned in and kissed her exposed neck. _"You're so beautiful Andy. Oh! God!"_ He gasped as she grinded herself into him.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt as they kissed passionately. Sam ran his hands behind her and slid the zipper of her dress down, caressing her bare back. Andy had his shirt open and she was running her hands slowly across his chest, trailing light kisses behind them. She moaned his name. _"Sam."_

He shook himself out of the cloud of lust and cupped her face, pulling her into his line of sight. "Andy." Her eyes were dark with lust as she leaned in to kiss him, letting her tongue dart out to brush his bottom lip. He got lost in her again, running his hands across her shoulders and pulling down the top of her dress revealing her breasts. He cupped them gently and leaned in, kissing them lightly. She gasped and moaned as Sam continued pay homage to them. " _You're so beautiful."_

Andy reached for his belt when he shook his head. He was breathless when he spoke again. "Andy sweetheart, we have to stop."

She pulled back and looked at him confused. "Why? Don't you want me?"

Sam shook his head and laughed. " _Are you kidding_?" He ran her hand between them so she could _feel_ how much he wanted her. "I haven't made love to you in _three months_." He kissed her deeply. "There is _nothing_ I want more and believe me I mean _nothing._ I just...that _part_ of us was never a problem." She knew he was right. She shyly pulled up her dress and tried to move off him. He could tell she was hurt. He held her tightly to him. "You drive me so crazy."

She took it wrong. "I'm not trying to tease you Sam. I wouldn't do that."

He frowned. "Andy, I know that." He kissed her lightly. He played with her hair and caressed her cheek. "That's not what I meant." He stared at her for the longest time. "I just mean that I love you so much. All I want to do is make you happy."

She ran her thumbs across his brow to smooth out the worry lines. "That's all I want too. I want you to be happy with me." Her insecurities were making an appearance. Sam hated seeing her like this. He wished she knew how amazing she was.

He smiled as he caressed her cheek. "Sweetheart, I _am_ happy with you. I've never been happier. I know it's only been a week but I'm really happy."

She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Because we're together and trying?"

He kissed her tears away and nodded. "Because we _are_ together and we _are_ trying." They sat there for the longest time in each other's arms just talking.

Andy loved being in his arms because it was like being complete. He left around 11:00 with a promise to pick her up for work the next day. The next three months they spent even more time together. More date nights and nights out with their friends, life was going very well for them. With their deal of two questions a day they'd managed to get answers to all of the questions that plagued them before. Sam was taking Andy to meet his sister and family on their next long weekend which was quickly approaching.

Frank watched them walk in to work smiling and laughing like they had for the last two months. He hated the fact that he was about to be the barer of some potentially bad news. "Swarek!" Sam looked towards his boss. "My office!" Frank watched as he held onto Andy's hand and they started towards the office. "Alone."

They stopped in their tracks and exchanged looks. Sam kissed her. "I'm sure it's nothing sweetheart. I'll see you in a few minutes." He kissed her hand and walked towards Frank's office. He knocked as he walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

Frank nodded as he walked back around to meet Sam. "Yeah." He nodded towards the lockers. "You guys look really happy." Sam nodded. "I'm glad you're getting things worked out."

Sam looked at his best friend and furrowed his brow. "As much as I appreciate that, I _know_ that's _not_ why you called me in here alone. What's going on Frank?"

He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We're adding two new officers to 15." Sam shrugged. "We'll be getting a new rookie Chloe Price."

Sam smiled. "That's Kevin's daughter right?" Frank nodded. "That's great."

Frank smiled at the thought of having his old partner's daughter in his division. The fact that he was her god father made it even better. "Yeah. I'm really proud of her. Top of her class at the academy."

Sam nodded. "Who else?" He watched Frank's previous smile falter.

He looked down at the floor before meeting Sam's questioning look. "A senior officer. She's been with S.W.A.T. the last four years and is feeling a little burnt out. So she requested a transfer here." Sam nodded for him to continue. "It Cruz, Sammy."

Sam hissed. "What?" His fists clenched. "Why?"

Frank sighed and shrugged. "I don't know brother. But she starts today."

Sam nearly lost it. " _Today?_ You could've let me know sooner!"

Frank held his hands up. "I just found out myself this morning. I wanted to tell you _before_ Parade so that you can tell..." He nodded towards the locker room. "Cruz has been here for a couple of hours and she's at the range so you have time."

Sam nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks Frank." He went to the locker room and quickly changed. He stepped out at the same time as Andy did. He took her by the arm. "We need to talk." And he led her around the corner so they could have some privacy.

The look on Sam's face unnerved Andy. "Sam? What's wrong?" He stopped and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you going back under?"

Sam shook his head and half smiled. "No. There's a new addition to the 15 family and I have history with her." Andy tried to pull away but Sam wouldn't let her.

Her insecurities reared their ugly head. "What _kind_ of history?"

As he was about to answer her a female voice said. "I'd know that perfect backside _anywhere_."

Sam's eyes closed and he cursed but not before he saw the look on Andy's face. He turned and growled out, sliding his hand down to Andy's. "Cruz."

She was smiling when he looked at her. "You don't look happy to see me Sammy." She'd already seen the brunette he was talking to. She could only assume she was the girlfriend that she'd been hearing so much about. Feigning like she'd just seen Andy for the first time. "Oh! Am I interrupting something?"

Andy quietly said. "No." She tried to move away from Sam but he held her close.

He squeezed her hand a little. " _Don't_ call me Sammy and yes, you are interrupting. What do you want?"

She smiled sweetly. "I thought you'd be happy to see an old _friend._ " Her emphasis on the last word made Andy cringe and Sam stiffen.

Sam was beyond pissed and worried right now. He could feel everything he and Andy had worked on the last three months slowly start to unravel. Her hand was still in his but she had no grip. He took a deep breath. "I could care less where you are working Cruz." He put his arm around Andy. "Excuse _us._ "

As they were walking by Cruz said. "I didn't catch your name."

Andy stood up a little straighter and pointed to her name tag. "McNally." She could feel Sam chuckle as he pulled her towards an interview room.

He pulls her into a room and locks the door. "Andy, I'm sorry."

She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. Almost six months of no sex and some very heavy make-out sessions were really getting to both of them. He pinned her against the wall and met her hard kiss with one of his own. He nibbled his way down her neck as she writhed and gasped against him. She wrapped her fingers up in his hair as he pressed himself against her. They stayed locked in this passionate exchange of kissing, biting, and exploring each other until a light flickered on in the room next to them.

Sam pulled them into the corner. " _Shit!"_ He held her close until he realized they were on the safe side of the mirror. He laughed and kissed her hard again, whispering in her ear. " _That_ was fucking close McNally."

She was still trying to catch her breath and all she could do was nod. They were still holding each other close. "We should get to Parade."

Sam chuckled and brushed his nose across hers. "What? All of a sudden my girl has to be on time?"

Andy wouldn't have liked that from anyone else but coming from Sam it made a smile spread across her lips. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him shyly. " _Your_ girl huh?"

Sam smiled as he leaned in to kiss her neck again. He mumbled. "Forever and don't you forget it."

She squealed a little at the feeling. "We'll talk more tonight but we _really_ have to go." Sam groaned as he pulled away, with a slight pout on his face. Andy laughed and pulled him out of the interview room by his hand. "Come on lover boy."

They quietly slipped into the back of the room as Parade was starting. Oliver caught the movement and shook his head as he smiled at them. Frank introduced the new officers and gave out assignments. Andy and Sam were relieved that she was partnered with Oliver for the day.

Oliver smiled when he heard Frank say. "McNally, you're with Shaw today. Everyone, Serve, Protect, and come home safe to your partner."

Sam walked with Oliver and Andy to the coffee station. She stood beside him as he made their coffees. Cruz walked up and slid between them as he was handing Andy hers. "You shouldn't have." She reached for it.

He growled. "I didn't." He reached around for Andy and they walked away with Oliver right behind them.

Shaw knew this was going to be interesting. "Some things never change huh Sammy?"

Sam shook his head as he glared back at Cruz. "Guess not." He cupped Andy's face in his free hand and kissed her. "I love you. Come back safe." Andy blushed. "I'm cooking dinner tonight."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok. I love you too." Sam smiled as he watched her walk away with Oliver. He caught Marlo's glare at Andy's retreating form and gave her one of his own. He knew she was paired with Peck and he relished in the idea of the attitude Peck would give her.

Oliver offered to let Andy drive but she declined. They headed out for patrol. He could read her like a book and the appearance of Marlo Cruz had rocked her a little. "He never loved her McNally."

Andy was surprised by Oliver's words. Sometimes she hated being an easy read. "I know. I'm not worried."

Oliver chuckled. "You're a horrible liar Andy." He shifted a little. He knew this was Sam's responsibility but he needed Andy's head clear while they were out there. "He's never loved anyone like he loves you." Andy nodded because Sam had told her the exact same thing the day they decided to work things out. "They've were together for a little over two years after the academy. She wanted it to be more but Sammy's heart wasn't in it and then UC came calling. She stayed around for a little while but when she realized he wasn't going to she went on to join S.W.A.T."

Andy appreciated Oliver talking to her about this. She would still be having a conversation with Sam about it later. "Thanks Oliver. We're in a really good place now. We talk all the time about everything so I'm not too worried."

Oliver laughed. "Don't let her boldness get to you. She has no filter but she really is a decent copper."

Andy nodded. "Ok." Shift went by quickly and Sam was waiting with a smile when she walked in. "Hey! You all finished for the day?"

He pulled her in for a kiss. "Yep, just finished filing my last report. Do you need to do anything?"

She shook her head. "All I need to do is shower and change, and then I'm _all_ yours."

He smiled, dimples showing. "You're _all mine_ regardless _McNally."_ He saw her eyes darken at the use of her last name. He looked around and leaned in to whisper. " _How about you save that shower for my place?"_

Andy giggled and nudged him, biting her bottom lip she said. "Deal."

He growled as she disappeared into the locker room. Traci was sitting on the bench when she walked in. Her best friend smiled big for her. "I'm so happy for you guys. He's really happy you know?"

Tears stung her eyes. "Me too Trac. We're in a really good place."

Andy began to quickly change. Traci giggled. "Not even going to shower huh?"

Andy laughed. "It was his idea."

Cruz walked by. "Yeah. That sounds like Sammy."

Andy stiffened and Traci looked more than a little confused. "How does she know Sam?"

She shook her head. "They were an item for a couple of years before he started doing UC. Apparently she's not big on letting things go."

Traci was a little nervous. "Another Jo Rosatti huh?"

Andy hadn't heard that name in over a year. "Yeah, I guess but at least I know he's not another Luke." Traci nodded in agreement. "I better go. He's cooking dinner tonight."

Traci laughed. "Don't forget your shower." Andy laughed as she waved bye to her friend. Sam was waiting for her when she walked out. He took her in his arms and practically carried her out to his truck. Little did they know, they had an audience. Traci, Oliver, and the rest of their friends stood behind her as she watched them.

Noelle never liked Marlo Cruz and after witnessing her antics today she liked her even less. She cleared her throat and Marlo turned around. "Williams! Good to see you! I heard you and Best have a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations!"

Noelle held up her hand before she could say anything else. "I wish I could say it was good to see you too Marlo." Nodding towards Sam's truck. "I see you're up to your old tricks." Marlo opened her mouth and Noelle shook her head. " _Don't even bother._ Sam and Andy have been through _enough._ You had your chance with him years ago. He's been over it and you need to be too. Because I _promise you_ if I hear one _little thing_ about you interfering with them, I _will_ make your life hell. Are we clear?"

Noelle was one that always unnerved her a little. She knew her friendship with Sam went way back to the academy but clearly she had one with McNally as well. "I don't know what you're talking about Noelle."

Noelle shook her head. "Let's be clear." She stepped closer, with the others following her. _"That_ was your _one and only warning."_

They all walked off leaving her staring. They gathered at the Penny and began to plan out how to keep Marlo from royally screwing up all the work Andy and Sam had done in the last three months.

Sam pulled up to his house twenty minutes after they left the barn. He grabbed their bags and practically carried Andy inside. Things were great with them and he wasn't going to let Cruz mess it up. He sat their bags down by the door and took her hand, leading her into the living room.

He sat down on the sofa and pulled and her into his lap. "I've got you all to myself at last." He kissed her deeply. "Want to get the talk out of the way?"

She shook her head. "Oliver already told me." Sam scowled a little. "He was trying to help. Everything is fine." She kissed him. "I say we explore that shower idea."

Sam broke out in a huge grin and stood up with her in his arms. "I like the way you think."

He carried her back to his bedroom and set her to her feet. She slowly took her shirt off, never breaking eye contact with him. His eyes turned dark as he watched her strip for him. She saw him swallow hard as she slowly slipped her bra off. Next went her jeans and panties. Sam's heart was racing at the sight before him.

Andy stepped closer to him, pressing her naked body to his. "I believe you have on _entirely_ too many clothes Detective Swarek."

Sam chuckled. "It's possible but _you l_ ook _so_ much better naked than me."

Andy ran her hands up under his shirt digging her nails in just a bit. Sam hissed as she ran them across his nipples. She pulled his shirt off then went for his jeans and boxers. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as she wrapped her tiny warm hand around him. " _God! That feels so good!_ " She bit him lightly on his neck as she slowly stroked him. He moaned and held her close as he relished in the feelings she was causing. She was driving him insane. He slid his hand between her soft silky thighs. She was so warm and wet. " _Andy. God."_

She let go of him and looked into his eyes. _"I need you Sam. Please!"_

He pushed her back against the wall and ravished her mouth. He slowly slid his hands all over her body, stopping with them on her firm ass. She stood up on her toes and he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him. He carried her into the bedroom. "Are you sure?" She nodded. He grabbed two towels on his way. He put her down when they got to the bed. He quickly wrapped a towel around himself then used the other one to dry her off.

Andy closed her eyes while Sam's hands and the towel slowly wandered over her body. He threw the towel in the corner when he was finished. He cupped her face in his hands. " _Open your eyes McNally."_ He kissed her lips lightly.

Andy smiled when he said her name. He had always been able to set butterflies off in her stomach just by saying it. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Sam. You show me every day in every other way that you love me." She nibbled on his earlobe and whispered. "Now I need you to show me this way."

Sam moved them down onto the bed. They kissed passionately as they explored each other's bodies. Sam's voice choked out. " _God Andy! I really do. I love you so much."_

She pressed herself into him more as she twined her fingers up in his hair. " _I love you too Sam. So much it drives me crazy."_

Sam wanted her in every way possible and there would be time for all of that later. Six months without her was like torture. He knew he could never go under again, not without her. Sam slid his hand between them. Huskily he said. " _Are you sure you're ready?_ " Andy moaned when his gun calloused fingers made contact with her.

She cried out and arched against him. " _Oh! Yes! Sam!"_

He growled as he slowly moved against her. He kissed her neck and ears as she held onto him like her life depended on it. He spoke softly to her as she writhed and moaned against him. " _You're so beautiful Andy. Just let go. I've got you."_ She mewled his name as he felt her shudder. _"That's it beautiful. That's it."_

She had the most earth shaking orgasm ever. She lay there spent and still holding on tightly to Sam. He planted kisses all across her shoulders and collar bones. She finally had her breathing slowed when she spoke. "Sam, that was...wow."

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, you haven't even s _een_ wow yet." She squealed a little as he slid inside her. He growled as he buried himself deeper. " _Jesus Andy!"_ He moved slowly in and out of her. " _I missed you so much."_ They wrapped themselves up in each other. Sam held on until he heard her scream his name and then he followed right behind her, groaning out her name as he bit down on her shoulder.

He lay on top of her for a few minutes before rolling them to the side. They held each other close as they recovered. Andy curled up to Sam wrapping her body around his. He kissed the top of her head as he stroked her hair. "You were right about _wow_." They both busted out laughing.

He sighed and kissed her again. "I just want you to be happy."

She propped up and looked at him. "Sam, I _am_ happy. I'll tell you like I told Oliver. I've never been happier and it's because of you. We're in a great place and it gets better every day. I don't want to think about our past anymore. I think we're ready to get Boo Radley."

Sam laughed and kissed her nose. "We don't have to name him or her Boo but I agree. I think we're ready for that."

Andy curled up against him. "Great."

A little more time passed and he heard her stomach growl, laughing he said. "Let's feed that monster."

Andy whined. "I don't want to get up."

She felt his chest rumble. "Well sweetheart, at _some_ point we'll _have_ to get up. I can order some Chinese or pizza and we won't have to get up until it gets here."

Andy sighed dramatically. "Fine."

He laughed as he stretched over the side to retrieve his pants. He called their favorite place and got their usual. It usually took an hour so Sam suggested they jump in the shower. Andy whined again that that _still_ wasn't staying in bed. He whispered against her bare neck. "I'll make it worth it."

She squealed as he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. They made love again and as they climbed out of the shower the doorbell rang. Sam was standing there in all his glory. Andy smiled at the view as she grabbed his shirt from work. "I'll get it."

Sam swatted her ass as she buttoned up his shirt. "That looks _so_ much better on you." He kissed her quickly. "I'll be right behind you."

Andy walked quickly to the front door, grabbing Sam's wallet as she opened it. "What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

Marlo knew she was probably taking a chance at a serious blow up from Sam but she had to see him. She would've called if she'd had his number. She definitely hadn't expected to see _her_ answer his door.

Andy stiffened at the sight of her. "Sam!"

He came padding over to the door. "If I don't have enough cash you can just use my card." Andy opened the door further so he could see her. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He growled and pulled Andy flush against him. He'd only managed to pull on some sweats before she called for him.

Marlo didn't know what to say now. She managed to cover her surprise. "I just wanted to come by and catch up on old times. I could always come back later."

Sam growled but Andy is the one that spoke. "I'll still be here _later._ Sam has made it _crystal clear_ that he _isn't_ interested in you."

Marlo laughed. "And you _really_ think he's interested in _you?"_ She shook her head. "Just wait until Guns and Gangs comes calling again."

Andy felt pride this time. "Well _if_ they do, they'll be taking _both_ of us because they know we're a package deal." It was actually true, even though the Brennan case hadn't gone so well Boyd had used them once or twice for small jobs. She could see that comment shook Cruz a little.

Sam spoke up this time. "You need to leave and don't ever come back here." He closed the door in her face and picked Andy up.

Andy squealed as Sam carried her to the sofa. "We don't have time Sam!"

Marlo heard her squeal and it made her sick. _She_ was the one that was supposed to be with him. She knew he was angry but she wasn't giving up just yet.

Sam collapsed onto the sofa with Andy. "Damn woman you look so sexy in my shirt." He gave her his crooked grin. "It should be a rule that _this..._ " He tugs on his shirt. "is _all_ you get to wear at home." He began nibbling on her neck.

Andy giggled. "If this is _all_ I wear, we'll never leave."

He waggled his eyebrows. "Exactly." She swatted him as she turned to straddle his lap. "You're definitely getting the idea." He started slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

She grabbed his hands. " _Sam!_ _We don't have time_!"

He turned her and laid her down on the sofa, crawling on top of her. "You keep stopping me and we definitely won't." His playfulness was interrupted by the doorbell again. He growled. "That _better_ be the pizza man." He moved off of Andy and looked down. "Babe, you should probably get that."

Andy giggled as she rolled off the sofa. "What's the matter Swarek?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He chased her to the door but she opened it before he could grab her.

He stood behind the door. "You'll pay for that McNally."

As she tried to talk to the delivery guy Sam slid his hand up the back of her shirt and around to her stomach. He could see the guy's eyes widen as his hand moved across Andy's stomach. She swatted him. "Sorry! My boyfriend is a little hungry."

The guy chuckled. "Yeah. I _bet_ he is."

Sam looked around the door scowling. "He _can_ hear you _and_ he carries a gun for a living."

The guy jumped and handed her the pizza. "Sorry ma'am." He quickly left. As soon as Andy closed the door Sam had his arms wrapped around her. She squealed as he picked her up and carried her to the living room. Andy managed to hold on to the pizza until Sam sat her down on the sofa. He took it from her and threw it onto the table.

Sam saw the glint in her eyes and let her take over. She straddled his lap and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. He watched her slender hands as they slowly revealed every inch of her chest. He ran the tips of his fingers across her bare skin. He whispered as he looked into her eyes. " _God!_ You're _so beautiful."_

Andy smiled her sweet smile. "I love you Sam. You own every part of me. Always have, always will." She slid off the shirt and let it fall to the floor. "Make love to me Sam."

He smiled, his dimples taking over. _How could he resist a request like that?_ He growled. _"McNally."_

He took his time, worshipping every inch of her body. Hours later they finally ate the pizza they had ordered. Sam was glad they had the next day off because it was almost 2:00 a.m. and there was no way they could work on such little sleep.

They spent their day off running errands together. Sam called Frank the next morning while he cooked breakfast and waited for Andy to get out of the shower. "Sam, it's your day off. This better be good."

Sam chuckled. "It's worth the call. I had a visitor last night."

Frank was sitting next to Noelle feeding Lily as he listened to Sam. "Okay? So I'm guessing this was an unwelcome visitor."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that. McNally and I were ...and...well she just showed up. Andy and I are in a really good place right now. I don't need her trying to mess this up when we've worked so hard."

Frank sighed and shook his head. "I _warned_ her. Sam, I'm sorry. I'll have a talk with her again."

Sam heard Andy get out of the shower. "I just wanted to warn you because I don't know what Andy will do if she keeps getting pushed."

Frank chuckled. "No problem. I may have a solution to that. I'll get back to you."

Noelle heard both sides of the conversation and she was pissed. "Sounds like we need another Retrain Day."

Frank looked at her and smiled. "You know, I think you enjoy that just a little _too_ much."

Noelle's dimples appeared. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He shook his head. "Mmm. Hmm. You _do_ realize that you can't just..."

Noelle kissed him. "I already warned her. Sam and Andy have come too far to let some shit from 7 years ago ruin things."

Frank nodded. "I agree but I'll have a talk with her _first._ If that doesn't work then..." He shrugged. Noelle nodded in agreement.

A couple of weeks went by and they didn't have too much trouble with Cruz. Frank never partnered her with Andy for everyone's sake. The dynamic of their two groups had changed since they lost Jerry. It used to be the "Rookie table" and the "T.O. table" but now it was just one big table. Andy was running late so she told Sam to go on to the Penny and she would meet him there. He was standing at the bar ordering a drink when he got her text. _On my way._

Sam smiled at the words on his phone and responded with. _Can't wait. I've got a drink for you._ He knew it would only take her a few minutes to get there even on foot. He waved to Liam.

Their favorite Irish bartender sauntered over. "What can I get for ya Sammy?"

They shook hands. "Andy's on her way, so we'll have the usual."

Liam smiled. "So glad to see you guys back together. Warms my heart." They chuckled.

Sam nodded. "Thanks man. We finally got it together. Who knows? Maybe they'll be a special occasion to celebrate in the near future."

Liam poured their shots as he talked to Sam. He slid one to him then raised a glass. "I'll drink to that brother!" They clinked shot glasses and downed them. "Here's one for that feisty little lady of yours."

He poured two more.

Sam laughed. "No truer words were spoken brother." He nodded. "Thanks." He grabbed their shots and beers then headed to their table. He was setting the drinks down when two arms wrapped around him from behind. He knew immediately they weren't Andy's.

He heard her voice from beside him. "Hey!" He held his hands up and turned around to find Marlo wrapped around him and Andy watching with fire in her eyes. She walked over as Sam pushed Cruz away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Everyone was watching. Oliver and Noelle stepped closer, hoping Andy wouldn't do anything too crazy. Sam stepped between them and took Andy in his arms, whispering to her. " _Come on sweetheart_." He pulled her towards the other end of the table. " _Don't let her get to you like this. That's exactly what she wants._ " He sat down on a bar stool and pulled her onto his lap. Andy kept her eyes on Cruz as she smiled and walked away.

Oliver brought over their drinks and sat down with them. "You ok McNally?"

Andy finally snapped out of it and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Oliver." She let Sam hold her in his lap and after a while everything was back to normal. They had a few drinks with everyone; laughing and talking about their day. Sam took Andy out for dinner and a movie the next night. She tried really hard not to let Cruz's antics get to her.

They had a four day weekend and Sam suggested they go see Sarah. Their last shift was on Thursday night. Normally Sam would leave right after but since they were coming off nights they would wait until the next afternoon. After their last night shift everyone met at the Penny for breakfast, with Frank and Noelle coming in before their shift started. Marlo came walking in as they were getting their food. She smiled and waved.

Gail shook her head. "She really just doesn't give up does she? You must have really done something to the poor woman Swarek."

Andy, Traci, and Oliver choked on their orange juice and Sam busted out laughing. He shook his head. "You seriously have no filter Peck." Gail shrugged it off. She'd heard it many times before.

Sam looked to Andy to make sure she was ok. She was in an animated conversation with Traci wearing the most ridiculous smile. He squeezed her thigh as he went back to eating his breakfast.

As they were all leaving Noelle said very loudly to Sam and Andy. "You guys tell Sarah and Hank hi for us and that they'll have to come see Lily soon." She watched Cruz stiffen at her words. Noelle knew that the whole time she'd been with Sam he had never taken her to meet his sister.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Will do. We'll plan cookout, just the family." Looking at their friends. He hugged Andy closer. "Our backyard is big enough for all of the kids to play in."

Oliver smiled at the sight of Cruz. He wanted to feel bad but just couldn't because she _had_ been warned. He clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Alright you two; get home and get _some_ sleep before you leave."

Andy blushed and Sam chuckled. "Will do brother and hug the kids for us."

They all walked out together talking about what they would do with their time off. Cruz watched in disbelief as he walked out, not taking his eyes off McNally. They went home and slept for a few hours before making the trip to St. Catherine's. It was Andy's first trip there. She'd spoken to Sarah several times since she and Sam had gotten back together but now it was the official meeting. She wasn't even nervous.

They pulled into the drive just before dinner. Sam's niece's came running out the door as he got out. "Uncle Sammy!"

He laughed as he caught the twins in midair. He hugged them tightly before putting them back down. "Andy, these beautiful ladies are Madison and Megan Bennett. Girl's, this is my girlfriend Andy McNally."

They happily waved at Andy. "Nice to meet you."

Andy giggled. "It's very nice to meet you too." The girls took her by the hand and led her inside.

Sam laughed. "I'll just get the bags." He followed them inside.

Sarah was in the kitchen when they all walked in. She was a petite, feminine version of Sam. Thick dark hair, and dimples for days. She smiled big as she hugged her baby brother. "How was the drive?"

Sam hugged her tight. "It was great. We got out of Toronto before the traffic started." He pulled her over to Andy. "Sis, this is Andy. Andy, this is my sister Sarah." The two women hugged and exchanged. _Happy to finally meet you's_. "The guest room all ready for us?" Sarah nodded. "I'm going to show her around. Be right back."

Sarah smiled. "Take your time. Hank should be in soon."

Sam led Andy to the back of the house where the guest room was. "Everyone else is upstairs. This was originally the master bedroom. We even have our own bathroom." He sat the bags down and led her back out. There were stairs to their left. "When they bought the house it was only one story and two bedrooms. Hank, Ollie, and I added the second story." He chuckled. "It took us about a year but we finally got it finished. Then we extended the kitchen and deck."

Andy knew Sam was handy with his hands but she never imagined something like this. "Wow! This looks amazing Sam. I never knew..."

He pulled her into a hug. "Thanks. I let her sucker me into helping. I was _way_ out of my league on this." There were three bedrooms; the twin's rooms were connected by a bathroom and then there was the master suite. It was twice the size of the one downstairs and it had a huge bathroom as well. They went back downstairs and he showed her the living room. The house was so warm and inviting; hardwood floors and earth tone colors throughout.

They walked back into the kitchen. Andy finally took note of everything. Stainless steel appliances, a huge butcher block island, a rack of pots and pans hanging overhead. She could see herself in a house like this one day. "Your home is gorgeous Sarah."

She smiled as she continued to work. "Who knows, maybe you can get Sammy to build you something like it one day."

Andy sucked in a little breath. Sam smiled and hugged her tight. "I'll build or buy her whatever she wants." He kissed Andy's temple. "Can we help with anything Sis?"

Sarah looked around. "As a matter of fact, if you could cut up the salad stuff that would be great." She watched as Sam and Andy stood side by side cutting vegetables for the salad. They worked flawlessly together and barely spoke. She knew right then she was it for her brother. Hank came home just as they were sitting the food on the table.

Andy watched as he hugged his girls and then took Sarah in his arms, kissing her passionately. Sam cleared his throat. "Hey! There are _some_ of us that _don't_ want to see that."

He and Hank laughed as they shook hands. "Who is this lovely lady Sammy?"

He smiled as he introduced them. "This is Andy. Andy this is Hank." They shook hands as well.

Hank was as tall as Sam, his features were a little softer but he had the same dark eyes and hair. It was a little shaggier than Sam's and his build was a little smaller. "It's nice to finally meet he woman that tamed Sam."

Andy giggled and Sam grumbled. "Watch it."

The girl's came running back in as Sarah called. "Dinner's ready!"

They sat down and food started flowing around the table. Andy had never experienced anything quite like this. Sam was completely at ease and talked freely as they ate. She hopped right in and followed the conversation pretty well. Sarah regaled her with stories from their childhood and how she met Hank.

After they cleaned up from dinner they moved to the living room to enjoy the fire. Andy felt really at home with Sam and his family. The girls were sent to bed at 9:00. Sarah and Hank headed off to bed around 11:30 leaving Sam and Andy by the fire. "They love you, you know?"

Andy had cuddled closer to him. "You think so?" Sam kissed the top of her head and nodded. "You have an amazing family Sam. You're lucky and so are they."

He knew he was, all the way around. "Yeah, I really am." He nudged her and she tilted her head up to look at him. He kissed her softly.

Andy sighed as his soft, warm lips met hers. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Sam pulled her over into his lap. They sat by the fire kissing for a little while. Andy stood up and held out her hand. "Come on Swarek. I think it's time for bed." Sam waggled his eyebrows and she shook her head. He made sure the fire was out before they went to bed.

The weekend ended too soon for all of them. Sam reminded Sarah of Frank and Noelle's request. "You guys let us know when the cookout is and we'll be there." Sam had managed to tell Sarah about Cruz without Andy hearing. "If you guys need help with a _nything_ , call me."

The trip back went pretty well, no traffic issues. They were driving into the city when he said. "Yours or mine?"

She didn't think there was much of a difference anymore. "You pick."

He nodded and drove to her house. It would give them an extra 20 minutes in the morning. He grabbed their bags and took her hand as they walked inside. It was still pretty early so they unpacked and relaxed on the sofa for the rest of the day.

Later that evening Andy received a text from Frank. _Retraining Day tomorrow, dress accordingly._

Sam noticed Andy staring at her phone with a confused look. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She turned the phone around so he could read it. "Hmm. Well why do you look so confused?"

She shrugged. "Isn't that for senior officers?" Sam nodded. "But I'm not a senior officer."

He smiled as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "Yes you are. You're in your fourth year babe. You are no longer a rookie."

Andy hadn't really thought about it like that. "I guess."

He squeezed her tight. "You're going to do great."

She was nervous for the rest of the night and no matter what Sam said nothing calmed her. She didn't say anything but she was nervous that she would be pitted against Cruz. She wasn't afraid of her but she was concerned that Cruz would play dirty. The next morning Sam had to make her eat breakfast. They dressed and headed for the barn.

He left her at the locker room doors with a kiss. "I'll be right here."

Noelle came bouncing out after her. Sam knew this was her favorite thing but she looked a little _too_ happy. "Aren't you a bright ray of sunshine this morning?"

She clapped her hands together. "You know how much I love Retrain Day. I'm gonna miss you out there Sammy."

He chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll be there to cheer you and McNally on. I can't pass up a chance for that."

Cruz stepped out at that moment. "What about me Sammy?"

He growled. "What about you?"

Cruz stepped really close and put her hand on his chest. "You gonna cheer for me?"

Sam pushed her away. "What do you think?"

She smiled. "I _think_ you just need a reminder of how great we were together."

Noelle stepped between them. "Move on Cruz."

Andy walked out in time to see part of the scene. "You know, I have about enough of this..." She stepped towards Cruz, her fists clenched at her sides but Sam intercepted and picked her up.

He held tight as he carried her towards the gym. "Save it for the mat sweetheart." He stopped outside of the gym and put her down. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love _you_ Andy."

She furrowed her brow. "I know Sam and I love you. I'm not worried about you leaving me for her. If you had wanted someone else you would've just stayed away. She's pissing me off because she's disrespecting our relationship."

Sam chuckled because he hadn't seen Andy this irritated since their first time on the mat together. He really hoped she wasn't pitted against Cruz. He wasn't sure if she could keep it together if she was. They stood outside the room until everyone else showed up.

Frank was really excited as usual. "Alright! Alright coppers! Quiet down." He held up the bottle of scotch. "As usual today is my favorite day. Retrain is my baby, well my second baby now." Everyone laughed. "The usual prized is this magnificent bottle of scotch, $850 value." He made eye contact with Sam. "It makes me a little sad that we'll be missing a few people today but we've added some new ones too." He looked around at Andy her fellow ex-rookies. "Enough talking. Let's get this thing started. Price, you're my sidekick today." He threw her the whistle and she blushed.

Sam nudged Andy. "That would be a nice bottle to celebrate with McNally. You win it and I'll make it worth it." He waggled his eyebrows. She blushed and elbowed him.

Traci had witnessed what happened outside of the locker room. She was a little concerned. "You ok?"

Andy nodded and smiled. "I'm fine Trac. I'm not worried about me and Sam. I'm just tired of her disrespecting our relationship."

Traci nodded. "She's got a pair that's for sure. What are you going to do if you get matched with her?"

Andy had thought about it. Regardless of her personal feelings she would be a professional as she could be. "I'll be fine."

Traci giggled. "It's not _you_ I'm worried about." Andy smiled and nudged her best friend.

Traci and Sam were still a little worried and spent the first few matches keeping an eye on Andy. They finally relaxed and cheered with the rest of them. Andy's name was called and he stiffened until they heard Santiago's name called as her partner. They went at it as soon as the whistle blew. Sam laughed and cheered. "Come on McNally! You can take him!"

Traci joined in the cheering. "Come on Andy! Dude! You got this!"

She was matching him blow for blow and he couldn't get a grip on her. She finally got close enough and swept his legs out from under him. The place erupted. Andy finally got him locked in an arm bar and was beating him with the baton. Santiago tapped out pretty quickly.

Sam yelled as he helped her up. "Hell yeah!" He held her hand up and they walked in a circle before he picked her up in his arms and kissed her. Andy tuned fifty shades of red as she hid her face in his shoulder.

Frank cheered. "Alright! Alright! Looks like McNally has the time to beat today coppers!"

Santiago walked over to her and held out a hand. "Nice job McNally." Andy was still blushing when she shook his hand.

Two matches later Noelle's name was called. She stepped up to the mat, fists raised, smiling big at everyone cheering. When Price called Cruz as her partner she stepped up much the same way but the room fell silent, everyone crossing their arms, chins up; a clear sign of solidarity for Andy and Sam. Her smile faltered for a second before she strapped on the suit. Noelle stood watching her like she was her favorite prey. She twirled the baton as she waited for the whistle. As soon as it blew she attacked. Cruz never had a chance. She kicked Cruz and sent her sliding across the mat. Before she could get up she had her in an arm bar, beating her with the baton. Cruz didn't give up easily. She fought and fought to get lose but couldn't.

It was becoming apparent to Cruz that she wasn't going to win this. Message received. She tapped out and stayed on the floor for a minute catching her breath. No one stepped up to help her stand nor did they offer to help her out of the suit. There were two more matches left and everyone dispersed for the day.

Sam smiled ear to ear; fairly certain that Andy had won. Frank had asked everyone to meet at the Penny afterwards to see who would claim the prize. Andy showered and changed before meeting Sam outside the locker rooms. She was met with a horrendously loud cheer from her fellow coppers. She never liked being the center of attention and wrapped herself around Sam. He kissed her head. "Come on beautiful. Let's get to the Penny."

Within an hour everyone was packed into the Penny. Liam had given Frank a microphone. "Quiet down everybody! It's time to reveal the winner of this magnificent bottle." He held up the scotch for everyone to see. "It is with a happy heart that I pass the torch so to speak to a new winner. My beautiful bride usually brings he house down on this occasion but this year it belongs to Officer Andy McNally!"

Sam picked her up and swung her around. She was horribly embarrassed at everyone chanting. "McNally! McNally!"

Frank passed it over with a quick hug and a pat on the back. "Excellent work McNally. Don't let Sammy drink all of it on his own." She nodded and thanked him.

The drinks flowed freely as they celebrated. From that day forth there was never another issue with Marlo Cruz.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was great with work and Sam. She was regularly partnered with Nick but missed being on the streets with Sam. She woke up in his arms this morning just like she had every morning for the past two months. "Morning sweetheart."

She smiled up at him. "Morning." Nudging him with her nose. "I'm surprised you're not up and dressed already."

He chuckled as he ran his fingers across her bare back. "And miss a moment in bed with you? Not likely."

She loved the new Sam. He had only kind of run out on her once since they got back together. And that was because they had an extra- long shower which led to getting back in bed which led to him being late. "I can't say that I'm unhappy about that. You have court today right?" Sam nodded as he kissed the top of her head. "That should be fun."

Sam chuckled. A morning in court was not his idea of fun. "Let me show you _fun_." He slid his hand across her ribcage, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers across the underside of her breasts. She gasped at his touch.

Andy's head swam a little. He always had that effect on her. She's pretty sure it'll be like that forever too. He rolls over on top of her, pressing himself into her and kissing her hard. She lets her tongue dart out and brush his lips. Sam willingly welcomes her.

They make love and then shower together quickly. He drops her off at the station before heading to court. Kissing her he says. "I love you. If I'm out early we should meet for lunch."

She smiles as she kisses him back. "Sounds good. See you."

He watches her retreating form and shakes his head at the extra sway in her hips. _She knows I'm still watching. God I really love that woman._ He leaves as soon as he sees her disappear through the door.

She's partnered with Nick as usual and their morning is as routine as it can be. A few traffic stops and an EDP. Around 11:00 they get a call for a domestic dispute two blocks from their location. Andy grabs the radio as Nick turns the car around. "This is 1515, mark us on that. We're 5 minutes away."

Andy heard Oliver respond. "This is 1509; we'll back them up when we're finished with this traffic stop."

Dispatch came back with. "Copy 1515 and 1509. House belongs to a Hank and Diana Mitchell. Two kids, ages 4 and 6 years."

They pulled up 5 minutes later to a white ranch style house. It looked a little rundown and there were toys strewn around the yard. Nick and Andy climb out of the car and head for the door, hands on their guns. They nodded as they reached the door; she knocked and went in first. "Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, it's the police. Your neighbors were worried and we just want to make sure everything is ok."

Neither hearing a response they slowly made their way through the house, clearing each room as they went. Nick pointed to the right for her and nodded to the left for himself. Andy nodded to let him know she understood. They'd come to a spilt in the house and needed to take different routes. Andy had cleared a bedroom and the kitchen when she noticed a door. Slowly she opened it and saw that it led down to a basement.

She checked the steps and started her slow decent. She could hear Nick moving from room to room. She got to the bottom and saw two children cowering in a corner. She smiles. "Hi. Are you ok?" Both kids stare at her with frightened eyes. She moves a little closer, making sure the room is clear before she puts her gun away. Holding up her hands she takes another step and hears a click. She gasps as she looks down at her feet without moving. She had stepped on a pressure plate and had very likely activated a bomb. _Just my damn luck._

She keeps her arms stretched out by her side for balance. She's terrified to even yell for Nick and she's not sure if she should use her radio. Who knows what else is down there. As she's debating what to do next she hears a commotion upstairs. Nick and Oliver are yelling and it sounds like they're scuffling with someone.

Oliver's voice is the one she hears the clearest. " _Stop fighting with us and the cuffs won't hurt as much."_ Then she hears. "Collins, where is McNally?"

Nick grumbles because the guy is still fighting them. "I haven't seen or heard from her since we split up." She hears him on the radio. "Hey McNally, where are you?"

She's still considering moving when she hears Oliver say. "Sounds like she's in the basement. You take stupid here to the car and I'll see what's going on." She heard him make his way down the steps. "McNally, you down here?" When he reaches the bottom he sees her standing in the middle of the room and his heart stops. She has her arms stretched out and is crouched a little. "Umm. McNally, what's going on?"

She took a small breath before she spoke, her voice cracking a little. "I've stepped on a pressure plate of some kind Oliver. Don't come in here because I don't know if the rest of the room is rigged."

Just then Nick came bounding down the stairs and in an exaggerated voice said. "Come on McNally! What's taking you so long?" He stopped behind Oliver and saw what the senior officer was staring at. He made a move. "Andy!" But Oliver held him back.

Oliver swallowed hard. "Collins, you _can't_ go in there." He had to struggle a little bit with the rookie. "We don't know what it is." He looked back to Andy. "McNally, we're going back upstairs to call for the bomb squad. I _promise_ I'll be right back."

Andy nodded and spoke quietly. "Shaw, there are two small kids down here. They go first. You have to find a way."

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. _"Everyone_ will make it out safely." He knew Sam was in court this morning.

It was as if she knew what he was thinking. "Ollie, tell him I love him. Please."

He shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see. "Andy, our guys are _the_ _best._ You'll be telling him yourself really soon."

He made his way back upstairs to find Nick pacing. "I called for the bomb squad."" He paced a little more. "Shaw, let me go down there. I disarmed IED's in Afghanistan all the time."

Oliver shook his head. "No way! I _cannot_ and _will not_ authorize something like that." He pulled out his phone and called Frank.

Frank was sitting at his desk when his cell rang. He saw it was Oliver. "Sorry buddy, I won't be able to meet you guys for lunch. I'm a little swamped." There was no response. "Shaw?"

Oliver took a deep breath to control himself. "Frank, we need you at 1802 Bloor. Umm."

Frank was already up and heading towards the Sally Port. "What the hell is going on Ollie?" He'd never known him to be at a loss for words.

Oliver ran his hands across his face. He gave a quick rundown of why they were on scene. "McNally went to clear the basement and...and she stepped on a pressure plate of some kind. Bomb Squad is en route."

Frank cursed. "Is she ok?"

Oliver shrugged. "As ok as she can be I guess."

Frank grabbed Santiago. "I need a ride." He got a nod and they trotted over to 1507. He asked the one question he didn't want to. "Does Sammy know?"

Oliver fell back onto his cruiser. "He's in court Frank."

Frank looked at Santiago. "City Hall. Lights and sirens! I gotta go Ollie." Oliver went back downstairs to check on her while they waited on the bomb squad. Santiago got Frank to City Hall in minutes. "I'll be right back." Frank took the steps two at a time to get to the front door. He quickly made his way through the crowd of people to the desk. "I need to find one of my Detectives. He's testifying in the Franklin case." The officer opened his mouth to say something and Frank held up his hand. "I know! His wife is standing on a bomb right now. _I need him!"_

The officer found the room on his list and they ran to the court room. "Wait here. The judge won't be thrilled that I'm interrupting." Frank stood just inside the door as Officer Ryan made his way to the judge.

She nodded and said. "Detective Swarek?" Sam stood up and that's when he saw Frank. "You are excused."

Sam nodded and quickly made his way to his boss and friend, who held up his hand until they stepped outside the door. "Frank?"

He led him to the elevator. "She's ok. She was answering a Domestic with Collins. They split up to clear the house. Andy went down to the basement and..." They were climbing in the car. "Sam, she stepped on a pressure plate." Santiago had already pulled away from the curb and was headed to the scene.

Sam almost came unglued. " _What the hell? What kind of pressure plate?"_

On cue Frank's cell rang and it was Oliver. He'd been pacing since the call was put in. It never seemed to take this damn long before. Almost ten minutes after the call went in they pulled up. They were making their way downstairs when Ollie called Frank. "Bomb Squad is finally here. Sue's leading the team. We should know something in a few minutes." He held his breath. "Sammy?"

Frank looked at Sam in the rearview. "He's with me and we're close."

Oliver debated. "Let me talk to him."

Frank handed his phone back to Sam. He took a deep breath. "Brother, how is she?"

A tear rolled down Oliver's cheek as he thought about how far they had come in the last few months. "She's got a lion's heart remember?" Sam closed his eyes as he listened. "I just saw her Sammy. She said to tell you that she fully expects a foot massage tonight." Sam wanted to laugh but he just couldn't. He couldn't even breathe until he knew she was ok. "And...She...umm...she wanted me to tell you she loves you."

Sam hung his head. Never had he been happier than now that _she_ had been the one to get him to say those three words. He took a deep breath. "Shaw, tell her that I love her too and she can have anything she wants tonight. Tell her I'll be there in..." He looked up to see Santiago holding up five fingers. "Five minutes. I'll be there in five minutes."

Oliver sighed. "You got it brother." They hung up and Oliver made his way inside.

He could hear Andy arguing with Sue Tran. "No! You get those kids out first! I mean it Sue!"

She made eye contact with Oliver and he shrugged. "Ok. How about I get the rest of team on the outside to get them through that window?" Andy nodded and she made the call and her guys were lifting the kids out a few minutes later. "Are you ready?"

Andy started to nod. "You know, we never found the mom. Did Nick?"

Oliver hadn't seen a woman anywhere upstairs. "No."

Just then one of Sue's guys calls from the window. "She's over here. The kids were huddled around her."

Sue slid the sand bags between Andy's legs. "See what you can do about getting her out that way too." She looked up at Andy. "You ready?" Andy nodded. "When I tell you to, take one slow step back." Andy nodded. Sue sat the bags down and looked up to Andy giving her the _go ahead_ nod.

She wasn't even this scared when she was in the cooler with the grenade in her hand. Maybe it was because at that time her life was such a mess. Now all she could think about was Sam, her dad, and Traci. She took the step back like Sue told her too and then another. She was finally off the plate. She grabbed on to Oliver as she walked towards the stairs.

He held her close. "Sammy's on his way Andy and he said he loves you too." That was all it took for her. She broke down crying.

Sam and Frank heard. "They're all clear."

As they walked through the threshold into the kitchen they heard. "Oh! Shit!" Then they were thrown forward as an explosion rocked the house.

Santiago screeched to a halt outside the house. His passengers jumped out before he even put the car in park. He was close behind them as they ran for the house. They'd just heard on the radio that she was clear. As they got closer an explosion rocked the house. He heard Sam scream as he ran into the house.

Sam had felt shear relief when he heard she was clear. They were halfway across the lawn when they heard the explosion. All he could think was _No! No! No! She was clear! What the hell happened?_ He followed Frank into the house and through the smoke he could see three bodies lying on the floor. As he ran to them they started to move and cough.

He made it to Oliver first, helping his best friend sit up. "Ollie, you ok brother?"

Oliver's ears were ringing and he could barely breathe. He looked up to see Sam in his face. "I'm ok brother. Check on Andy."

Sam moved quickly over to her as she was trying to sit up. He was sure they couldn't hear him so he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into his line of sight, speaking slowly. "Are you ok?"

Her heart nearly exploded when she saw him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and sobbed. Sam picked her up and carried her outside. He sat her on an awaiting stretcher and medics checked her out. Nick stood by as his partner was cleared. "Her ears are going to ring for a little bit but she's ok."

Andy reached for Sam as soon as the medics cleared her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "It's ok sweetheart. You're ok and they got the kids out."

Andy just held on to him tightly and nodded. Frank told Sam to take her back to the barn so she could get cleaned up and then give her statement. Santiago gave Oliver, Sam and Andy a ride back to the barn. Three hours later Sam took Andy home. She hadn't spoken a word since they left the scene except to give her statement. He carried her inside and put her on the sofa.

Sitting beside her he brushed her hair back from her face. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to get you something to drink and order some food." She nodded into his hand. "I love you." He brushed his lips lightly across hers. He pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and covered her up. He walked into the kitchen and fell against the fridge. All he could think about was her and the explosion. A single tear escaped as he pulled himself together and got her some water. His phone beeped while he was ordering pizza. It was Oliver checking on them. He let his best friend know they were ok and went back to the living room.

He sat down and pulled her in to his lap. She wrapped herself around him and cuddled close. She quietly said. "I love you."

He held her close as he ran his hand up and down her back. The pizza finally arrived and he managed to get her to eat two pieces. She stayed curled up to him even through dinner. After a couple of hours she finally said. "I want to go to bed."

Sam nodded and took her by the hand. He led her to their room and pulled out her pajamas. Andy raised her arms so that Sam could take off her shirt. All she wanted was for Sam to take care of her and he obliged. He slowly undressed her, caressing and kissing her as he did so. It wasn't about sex; it was just about _her_ , showing _her_ how he would always be there for her and take care of her.

He got her into her pajamas and pulled back the covers. She climbed in; he stripped down to his boxers, joining her in the bed. Andy needed to feel him. She rolled over on top of him and kissed him deeply. Sam held her close as they kissed passionately. Today scared the hell out of both of them and the emotions became overwhelming. They made love like it was their last day, each saying _I love you_ over and over again.

Andy fell asleep before he did. He lay on his side watching her fitful sleep. He imagined all of this would've happened after the grenade incident almost a year ago. This was much more intense. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her. She wiggled into him and rested her head on his chest and he soon fell asleep. She was given a few days off. Sam took the first day with her but then she encouraged him to go back.

He called her a few times throughout the day to make sure she was ok and he went home for lunch. He was surprised that she seemed to be taking it so well because he wasn't. Everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was the explosion.

She'd made them soup and sandwiches to eat. They talked about work and her mandated shrink appointment. "Sweetheart, are you _sure_ you're ok?"

Andy knew Sam hadn't slept well the night before and quite frankly she hadn't done a great job of it either. She sighed. "I...umm...I'm dealing with it."

He placed his hand on hers. "Talk to me."

She twined her fingers up with his and shrugged. "I don't know what to say."

He sighed. "This is the second time in a year you've come face to face with a bomb. I know that you were dealing with how badly I screwed up and everything else. I...I was scared shitless Andy. I heard the call that you were clear and then...we pulled up and there was the explosion. Everything from a year ago came flooding back. When I walked into that freezer a year ago my heart stopped. What was left of it anyway." She looked at him questioningly. "Leaving you killed me Andy. I know I'm not, or at least wasn't, great about expressing my feelings but I really thought I was doing the right thing. So many times I wanted to tell you I was sorry and that I didn't mean it. When I saw you holding that grenade I knew more than ever that I had made the worst mistake of my life. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I wasn't going to let you go another day without knowing how I really felt."

Andy remembered that day all too well. She had believed him when he stood p and said. _I meant it._ And then he cracked the joke. "You made a joke about it all Sam."

He shook his head. "I know and I'm ashamed of that. I'm so sorry for that Andy. I was terrified and I was stupid."

She squeezed his hand. "Sam, we're past that. We're in a great place and I've forgiven you for that." He met her eyes. "Really. I was scared too Sam. I was scared that we weren't going to get out of there and that something would happen to you because of me."

Sam pulled his chair closer to her. "Andy, this past year had been amazing. I want you to move in with me. Or we could find another place. I just want us to live together officially. If you want."

She smiled. "I practically live here anyway." She nodded. "I think we're ready for that."

Sam's heart skipped. "Really?" She nodded. He breathed out a shaky laugh, stood up and walked around to kneel in front of her. "I love you Andy." He cupped her face in his hands. "I told you before no more wasting time on being scared. You're it for me, always have been."

Andy let her eyes close at his touch. It was something she would never get tired of. He sent shivers through her everytime he made contact with her. "You've always been it for me too Sam. I love yo so much." She leaned in and kissed him. "No more wasting time."

Two nights later Sam is woken up by Andy and she's shaking him. "Sam! Sam!"

He's startled awake. "What?" He looked to her and she was breathing heavily. "What's wrong?"

She caressed his cheek. "You were having a nightmare and...and kind of crushing me."

He let out a long heavy sigh. "I'm so sorry." He sat up and leaned over her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. "Wanna talk about it?"

He wanted to say no but he refrained. He kissed her hard. "It was about that day. It didn't go quite the same way though." He gave her a strained smile as he leaned in and kissed her again. "I...I dreamt that I lost you."

She took his hand and put it on her chest. "I'm right here."

He lay back down and pulled her over on top of him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I know. Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded into his chest. "You were just hugging me pretty tight." He looked at her like he didn't believe her. "I'm serious."

He pulled her down for another kiss and tucked some hair behind her ear. Her eyes were as dark as the room. Andy sat up, straddling him and slipped her shirt off. His hands immediately went to touch her bare skin. She moaned at his touch and leaned back down to meet his lips. " _Andy."_ He moaned when they pulled apart. Sam kept his hands on her hips pulling her into him. They quickly undressed with Sam keeping Andy on top. She slowly slid down on him, both gasping as their bodies connected.

She threw her head back as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth, her palms resting on Sam's chest for support. Their love making had always been very passionate but it had become more so since the bomb. Andy picked up her pace as she felt the pleasure building inside her. " _Sam! Oh! God!"_

He held onto her tight. " _God Andy_ , y _ou're so beautiful! You feel so good!_ " Sam sat up to kiss her as he felt her clench around him.

She moaned out his name as she went over the edge. He couldn't hold back any longer and flipped them over. He kissed her hard as he thrust deep into her. Andy could tell he was barely holding onto his control. She cupped his face in her hands. _"It's ok Sam. Just let go."_ And he did. Two hard thrust and he was screaming her name. He collapsed on top of her and Andy held him close, running her hands all over him.

A shaky laugh from both of them as Sam lay beside her, pulling her close to him. "My God woman, you are amazing." He kissed the top of her head.

She kissed his chest. "You're pretty amazing too." They talked for a little while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at breakfast Andy said. "I want to start moving my stuff in."

Sam smiled big and nodded. "Ok. When?"

She gave him a shy smile. "As soon as possible?"

Sam chuckled because she'd actually turned it into a question. "Is that a question or your answer McNally?"

She threw a napkin at him. "Funny Swarek. My answer."

He took another sip of his coffee. "We both have a day off this weekend. Is that soon enough?" Andy gave him her big toothy grin and nodded. "Looks like we're moving this weekend then. What are you going to do about your apartment?"

She'd been paying for it this whole time anyway and she was only left with two months on her lease. "I'll just pay the last two months and tell them I won't be renewing."

Sam shook his head. "I hate that you're going to pay that. Let me help you."

Andy shook her head. "I don't need any help." He opened his mouth to say something else but she shook her head. "I mean it Sam. I don't..."

He nodded. "Ok then. Any of your furniture that you want to bring, I've got plenty of room. I want you to be happy and comfortable here."

She reached across the table and took his hand. "I'm _already_ happy and comfortable here. I could sell my furniture for a decent price. It's practically brand new."

He shrugged. "You have a pretty nice bed, you could always bring it and we could move mine into the guest bedroom."

They discussed furniture all the way to work. Sam was adamant that she bring some of her stuff over. He even said it would give him an excuse to finish his basement. At Parade Frank reminded everyone about the annual TPS family cookout. "Coppers! We have our annual TPS Family Cookout in two weeks. Everyone is expected to make an appearance. We need volunteers for the basketball teams." Everyone looked around. "Officer Williams has volunteered to be on our women's team. McNally! You were All-Conference in high school _and_ in college your team was nominated for All-Canadian. We need you to represent us." She slid down further in her seat as she turned five shades of red. She could see Sam smiling at her. "Nash? What about you?"

Traci sat up straighter. "I'm pretty good sir. I'd be happy to." She garnered a dirty look from Andy. All she could do was giggle and shrug.

Marlo raised her hand. "I'll do it too boss."

Frank smiled and nodded. "Thank you Officer Cruz. Looks like we have our women." He looked to Andy and she finally nodded. "Now we need men." Sam raised his hand. "Swarek, thank you." Nick, Chris and David Santiago raised their hands as well. "Collins, Diaz, and Santiago." He nodded. "Great. We have our men now too. Both teams will be joining 53 to play against the combined team of 5 and 27." Cheers went around the room. They were always rivals with 27th Division. Frank held up his hand for everyone to get quiet. "I know! I know! Let's just remember to keep it professional." There was a rumble across the room. "Alright coppers! Get out there. Serve, protect, and let's kick some ass."

For the next week Sam and Andy spent every night, after a couple of hours of practice, at her place packing her stuff up. Saturday rolled around and they moved her stuff in. They hadn't told any of their friends yet, just wanting to enjoy themselves for a little while. The next week passed and it was time for the cookout. Practice had been going pretty well and it seemed that Cruz had finally gotten it through her head that there was no chance with Sam.

The cookout was a huge event. All divisions were present and mingling. Their group had taken up a spot near the courts and was talking. It was a great break from work and everyone was having fun. They had talked about when they would tell everyone and both agreed today would be a good time. Andy got everyone's attention. "Hey guys! Sam and I have some news." Everyone got quiet. "We...umm..." Now that everyone was watching and listening she froze. "I..."

Sam chuckled. "What McNally is trying to say is that she has moved in with me. We are living together now."

A roar erupted from their friends and congratulations all around. Oliver huffed. "Exactly how long ago did this happen?"

Sam smirked and shrugged. "Last weekend."

He smacked Sam on the back of the head. "Thanks for sharing."

Sam smirked. "You're welcome. We just wanted some time to get used to it."

Frank clapped him on the back. "So I guess I'll be seeing a change of address from McNally soon."

Noelle nudged Sam. "Does that mean we'll be seeing a name change form soon too?"

Andy gasped a little and squeezed Sam. He chuckled. "One thing at a time Williams. One thing at a time. Speaking of name changes. When are we going to see that with you and Best here?"

That shut Noelle up pretty quickly. As much as she wanted to marry Frank they hadn't really talked about it and she knew how badly his last marriage went. "Don't worry about us."

Sam gave them both a strange look but let it go. Today wasn't the day for that. They were all side tracked by the call for the start of the basketball games. They made their way to the courts and met up with their new teammates. Sam saw the team from 5 and 27. Could he _really_ be having this kind of luck? Anna Yates made eye contact with him and glared. She was the total opposite of Andy; petite and blond. He had dated her after Marlo and like Marlo she had wanted more than Sam was willing to offer.

Oliver saw the blonde giving Sam the death glare and he chuckled as he clapped him on the back. "That's what you get for dating other coppers buddy."

Sam shrugged him off. "Shut up! If you forget I _did_ learn my lesson and dated a nurse for a little while."

Oliver laughed. "Yeah and I remember how well _that_ worked for you too."

Sam smirked. "You're _not_ helping."

Oliver held his hands up. "Sorry brother. You gonna tell McNally about her too?"

Sam shook his head. "I think the knowledge of one ex on the court with her is _more_ than enough for right now." Oliver finally nodded in agreement.

The ladies got ready for their game. The announcer says. "Alright coppers! We have 15 and 53 against 5 and 27. Officers Andy McNally, Marlo Cruz, Traci Nash and Noelle Williams will be representing 15 Division. Officers Lexi Hayes, Diane Jones, Debbie Mann, and Mellissa Franks will be representing 53 Division. For 27 we have Officers Anna Yates, Laura King, Mandie Lawrence, and Megan Brooks. And for 5 we have Officers Rebecca Gibson, Ashley Jenkins, Carina Yuri, and Lisa Frost. Alright coppers! Let's get this game started."

Fifteen and fifty three teams had become pretty good friends and worked well on the court together. They selected who would start first; Andy, Marlo, Lexi, Mellissa, and Debbie started. The game was pretty evenly matched. Fifteen and Fifty Three Divisions were probably the loudest with cheering their team on. Sam and the guys being especially loud for "their girls". They rotated out every so often and Sam would stand beside Andy when she was out.

He smiled with pride as she worked with the others and scored. "You're kicking ass sweetheart." He hugged her tight and she blushed.

She tried to wiggle from his grip. " _Sam! Try_ to behave in front of everyone."

He shook his head. "No way in _hell!_ You're kind of turning me on out there ruling the court."

He made her blush and giggle. "Is there _anything_ I do that _doesn't_ turn you on?"

He pretended to think for a minute then shook his head. "Not really McNally." He kissed her hard. "You're pretty sexy _all_ the time." He pulled her close and nibbled on her neck.

She swatted him. _"Sam!_ I'm all sweaty!"

He smiled and mumbled against her neck and said. " _I know and it's sexy."_

She sighed exaggeratedly and shook her head. As much as she tried not to she couldn't help but smile. She was called back to the court. Halfway through she went to steal the ball from Anna Yates and got an elbow to the nose. She screamed and went down. Anna took the ball and her team scored. The ref saw it and called a personal foul. Sam and Ollie rushed out to help her. She was bleeding badly from the nose.

Sam turned on Anna. "What the hell is your problem Yates?"

Noelle and Traci pushed him off the court and to Andy. A time out was called while Andy got checked out. The crowd was booing Yates. Caroline was checking Andy out by the time Sam got to her. "It's not broken which is good."

Sam knelt in front of her. "Are you ok?" She barely nodded. "Are you _sure?"_ He looked to Caroline. "Does she need to go to the hospital?"

Caroline shook her head. "She's fine. I don't think she should go back in though."

Sam shook his head. "That's a given." Caroline gave Andy an ice pack to keep the swelling down.

Andy had Ollie on one side and Sam on the other fussing over her. She couldn't believe that happened. "I don't get it. It's like she did it on purpose."

Sam got a look form Oliver and he sighed, saying quietly. "Well, she may have."

Andy looked at him sideways. "Why? I don't even know her."

Sam looked at her sheepishly and he scratched the back of his neck as he said. "Well, umm...I may...umm I dated her for a little while."

Andy grumbled. "Of _course_ you did." She shook her head. "Exactly how many ex's am I going to have to worry about?"

Oliver busted out laughing and Sam growled at him. Sam reached for her. "Sweetheart, I'm _sorry_." She pulled away a little. "Andy, _come on!_ Are you _really_ mad at me? It's not like I knew this would happen."

About that time they heard a commotion and a bunch of whistles blowing. Oliver stood up to see what was going on. He finally sat down and was laughing. "That's great."

Sam was too busy trying to get Andy to believe him. She was frustrated but she wasn't really mad at Sam. "How long?"

He knew she meant _how long did they date._ "Off and on for about 6 months." He sighed. "She wanted more and I didn't. A UC job came up and I took it."

Andy nodded. This seemed to be a theme with his ex's. She felt like she should be happy but that wasn't the case. She just nodded. A few minutes later Cruz came over and sat down beside her. It took Andy a minute to notice she had a smirk on her face. She misunderstood the look. "Probably makes you happy to see me like this huh?"

Marlo looked over and frowned. "No. Look, I know I was a bitch to begin with and I'm sorry. What she did though was crossing the line. You won't have to worry about her though."

Sam shook his head and sighed. "Cruz, what did you do?"

Marlo smiled. "I just let her know when you mess with _one_ from 15 Division; you mess with _all_ of 15 Division."

Oliver came back over and sat down. Andy watched him nudge Cruz. "You know that's not going to go over well with the brass."

Marlo laughed. "They have to prove it was on purpose first. After all, she _did_ say that the elbow to McNally's nose was an accident. For all we know she's clumsy as hell."

Andy's mouth hung open as she listened. " _What did you do_?"

Marlo shrugged. "Me?" She shrugged again. "She tripped and had a little run in with the asphalt."

Sam busted out laughing and Andy just stared with her mouth hanging open. The women's game was over and the 15/53 team won. Next up were the guys and the 15/53 won again. The celebration was set at the Penny. Frank and Ollie claimed a table for their group while the players went to the station to shower and change.

Traci watched as Andy changed clothes. She could see her friend looked a little unhappy. "Andy, are you ok?"

She shrugged as she pulled a clean shirt over her head. "It's just hard running into Sam's ex's everywhere we go."

Traci chuckled. "Umm. Dude, how do you think _he_ feels about seeing you around Callaghan? I mean, you moved in with him and were going to marry him. All because you tried to hide your feelings about Sam."

Andy sat down hard on the bench like she had just been hit with something. That _something_ was the realization that she had no right to be upset. She'd put Sam, Luke, _and_ herself through hell for two years because she was scared. She sighed and shook her head. "You're too smart Detective Nash."

Traci giggled. "I really am aren't I?"

Andy turned around and stuck her tongue out at her. "No need to gloat."

There was a knock at the locker room door and Sam's voice. "You ladies ready yet?"

Andy shook her head and smiled. "Five more minutes Sam." She heard him chuckle and close the door.

Traci smiled. "How is domestication really going for you two?"

Andy stood up and grabbed her bag, giving Traci a big toothy grin. "It's pretty amazing. I've basically been living there for the last few months anyway. He asked me to move in a couple of days after the bombing. I said yes but it just took me a few extra days to make up my mind about when to move in. We brought my bed over and put it in the master and moved his to the guest room. Then we put my sofa in the living room and his went to the basement. He's going to finish it off and make a "man cave" or something."

Traci laughed as she stood up and gathered her things too. "I'm really happy for you guys." She hugged Andy. "It's about time."

They met Sam out in the hallway. He drove them all to the Penny where drinks were already waiting on them. Liam gave Andy another ice pack to keep the swelling down. It helped the pain a little too. Chris could sympathize since he suffered a similar injury breaking up a fight at Vestibule.

Sam was still trying to figure out if Andy was still unhappy with him until she turned to him and pulled him in for a kiss. He caressed her cheek. "Babe, are you ok? I know that has to hurt like hell."

Andy shrugged. "It's all relative I guess."

Sam shook his head. "At least you didn't go the _fine_ route." He kissed her. "Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah. It's not like you can help it. I got a taste of how it must feel for you when you see Luke and I'm sorry."

Oliver yelled. "Hey! Hey coppers and family! Could I have everyone's attention?" The place got as quiet as it could. "A toast..." Everyone raised their glasses. "To 15 and 53 Division for getting together and kicking 5 and 27's asses." People cheered. "To our fallen brothers and sisters." A pause and absolute silence. "And especially to my brother Sam Swarek and his amazing woman, Andy McNally for taking the jump into domestic bliss."

Sam smiled big, Andy hid in his shoulder, and the place erupted in cheers. Somewhere in there was a. "To Sam and Andy."

Sam announced to their friends that they would be having a smaller celebration at the house. "And if any of you guys want to lend a hand helping me finish off my basement, please feel free to."

Oliver nodded. "You know I'm pretty handy brother. I'd be happy to help." Collins, Diaz and Santiago offered as well. "Sounds like a lead into Poker Night to me brother."

Sam laughed and shook his head. Truth is, it'd probably be good for all of them. They hadn't had one since before Jerry. He nodded. "Sounds great to me. Get it finished and that will be the poker room."

It was a long night of drinking and celebrating for everyone except Andy and Sam. They limited themselves to two shots and two beers a piece and Sam had a tumbler of scotch with the guys. They went home and had a celebration of their own. Andy's face was a mess for a few days and Frank kept her in the barn. Once the bruises started clearing and it could be covered with make-up she went back to the streets. Three days a week the guys would come over and help Sam work on the basement.

After a month it was complete and Poker night was on. Normally it would be just the guys but this time everyone was going to be there. Andy wanted to get Sam something special for the new room. The guys had constructed a really nice bar. She decided on her next day off to go table shopping. Usually she hated having a different day off than Sam but today it worked out.

She went to F.G. Bradley's at Sherway Gardens as soon as it opened to shop for Sam's present. It took her some time but she found everything she wanted; a Legacy Classic Game Table in Onyx, a 500 piece Vegas Casino Poker Chip Set, and a Toronto Maple Leafs Dart Board Set. She took the cards with the item numbers on it to the register. The clerk that helped her find everything was really nice and possibly flirting a little with her. "So you've picked out some great equipment. Special occasion?"

Andy nodded as flashes of a shirtless Sam in jeans and a tool belt flashed through her mind. "Just finished the basement at home and these are the final touches."

Mike was his name. "Great idea. Great taste too."

Andy smiled. "You really think so?" He nodded. "Great. When could I get it delivered?"

Mike could see how excited she was. "I could try to have it delivered today, after lunch."

Andy opened her wallet and laid it on the counter. "I'll pay any extra cost to have it as early as possible and set-up."

Mike saw her TPS badge. "What division?"

She smiled. "Oh. Umm. 15th."

He smiled and nodded. "No extra charge for delivery and set-up officer. It must be important if you want it that quickly."

She nodded excitedly. "My boyfriend, it's umm...we just..." She sighed happily. "We just moved in together and finished his basement. I wanted to get him something really nice."

Mike thought _of course she has a boyfriend._ "I would be happy if my girlfriend surprised me with all of this. Is he a cop too?"

She nodded. "A Detective with Guns and Gangs. He has Poker Night with his friends a lot and I thought they should have something really nice to play on." She thought about Jerry for a moment. "They umm... they lost a friend, a brother a year ago and I don't think they've had a game since."

He could tell it was an emotional topic for her. "I'll have you all set up. Don't worry."

She wiped a stray tear away and said. "Thank you. Very much."

Andy met Sam for lunch and did her best to contain her excitement. She got the call from Mike that they'd be there to deliver at 2:30. Andy just hoped Sam didn't come home too early. They were finished by 4:30, she started the lasagna baking at 5:00, and at 5:30 she got a text saying he was on his way home. She knew it took 20 minutes to get there so at 5:45 she opened a beer and sat it on the counter with a sign that read SAM with an arrow pointing to the basement door.

Sam came home to a quiet house and an amazing smell coming from the kitchen. "Sweetheart?" He walked into the kitchen and saw the beer bottle with the sign. He chuckled and picked it up, following the arrow. When he got to the basement door it had a down arrow on it. "Andy? What are you up to?" He walked down the stairs and when he stepped off the bottom step his jaw dropped. She was sitting at the table, smiling. She had a big bow put on it and a small one on the dart board. "Wh...Andy...?" He took everything in as he walked closer. "What the hell?" He let out a shaky laugh. "Andy?"

She giggled as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I never thought I'd see the day when Sam Swarek was at a total loss for words." He just shook his head. "Surprise."

He choked out. "No shit."

She pulled him over to the table so he could see everything. He ran his hand across the table and smiled. "Babe, this is...this is beyond incredible." He picked up the case with his chip set in it and looked them over. "Wow." Then she pulled him over to the dart board and he grinned even bigger. "You're insane woman."

She loved the smile on his face. "But you like it?"

He shook his head. "No." Cupping her face and speaking in quiet amazement. _"I love it."_ He kissed her hard and deep. "And I love you." Brushing his nose across hers he said. "Thank you." He kissed and thanked her several more times.

After he admired his gifts a little longer _and_ suggested that they christen it later, with a waggle of his eyebrows, they went upstairs and ate dinner. She loved that he couldn't stop smiling and talking about all of it.


	7. Chapter 7

He walked in, toed off his shoes, laid his keys on the table by the door, and hung his jacket up. "Hey babe?"

Andy smiled at the sound of his voice. "In the living room."

He walked in to see her stretched out on their sofa, smiling big with her arms open for him. "Hey." He lay down on top of her, wrapping her tight in his arms, and kissing her before resting his head on her chest. "How was your day?"

She'd been home for three hours now. "Clearly not as busy as yours. What happened?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Just give me a few minutes to enjoy this before I tell you how crazy people are."

Andy giggled. "I kinda already know but take all the time you need." They lay there for a while, Andy running her fingers through his hair as she felt him start to relax.

Maybe twenty minutes later Sam finally spoke. "I've seen and/or worked _all_ kinds of cases since I started doing this. But honestly, I've _never_ seen anything quite like this."

They were sitting up now, Andy in his lap. "Want a beer before you start?"

Sam smiled and nodded as he ran his hand up and down her back. "That would be great."

Andy came back a few minutes later with two beers and a tumbler of scotch. She could tell it was going to be one of those stories. He smiled and kissed her as she sat back down. "Thanks sweetheart."

She sat back down, this time with her feet in his lap. "So?"

He took a sip of his scotch, taking a second to enjoy the amber liquid rolling down his throat. "So. It's the craziest thing. It's going to sound like a hate crime but so far there's only a minor connection to that. All three victims' lives have been looked at in extreme detail." Another sip of scotch. "Ok. So someone is emasculating these guys, cutting off their..." He looks down at his lap and nods. "Then is dressing them like women and leaving them in public places."

Andy thought it did sound a little strange. "Not that it isn't bad enough, but there isn't any other assault?"

Sam shook his head as he took a drink of his beer. "No. Not a single thing. That's the weirdest part. Usually you would see some kind of sexual assault with this. Nash thinks it's a woman. Like she lures them in somehow and does her thing."

Andy nodded and shrugged. "But didn't you say they're displayed publicly?" Sam nodded. "A woman wouldn't be able to do it on her own. Are there any connections between the men?"

Sam shrugged as he scratched the back of his neck. "They all live within a five mile radius of each other. Work in completely different occupations; a banker, a college professor, and a chef. Not all likely to run in the same circles."

Andy sat up straighter. "And there's _no_ chance it's a hate crime? No double lives being led?"

Sam shook his head. "No. We thoroughly checked their financials. Just average every day purchases and withdraws. The banker Joseph Mann is married, the professor Xavier North is widowed, and the chef Michael King is gay, has been with the same partner for 20 years."

Her head fell back against the arm of the sofa as she thought. "That's the only sign of a possible hate crime. Hmm." She took a drink.

Sam would love to have her on this with him. She sometimes sees things others would miss. He knows all he has to do is ask Frank. "So, umm... I was thinking. I'd really like to get your opinion on this. Your instincts are amazing and so I thought, if it's ok with you. I'd ask Frank for your help."

Andy was a little shocked. They hadn't worked together since they got back together. His words of _I was stupid and should've listened to my own instincts instead of a rookie's_ rang through her head. "I don'tthink so. I don't think...umm...that's probably not a good idea."

He could see the emotions playing across her face. "I know what you're thinking and stop because all of that, you have to know I didn't mean it. There's no one else I trust more. I really want you on this with me and Nash." He waited few minutes, watching her play over everything and he took her hand. "Take your time and think about it ok?"

She finally nodded and moved back over into his lap. "What are we going to have for dinner? I'll cook whatever you want."

Sam pulled her tight against him and buried his face in her hair. "How about I throw some steaks and potatoes on the grill and you could make a salad?"

She shook her head. "I should be cooking for you. You had a long day."

Sam chuckled. "Don't go getting all domestic on me _now_ McNally." Which got him a poke in the ribs. He kissed her neck and nibbled lightly. "I _want_ to cook _together_."

Andy huffed. "Technically, _you'll_ be cooking. _I'll_ be making a _salad._ "

Sam laughed. "Yeah but I _am_ trusting you with a knife." That got him a light punch to the stomach. He laughed again. "Kind of abusive tonight aren't we?"

Andy turned around and straddled him. She moved her hips slowly as she whispered into his ear. " _Sometimes you like the abuse."_ She flicked her tongue across his earlobe, trailing kisses down his neck, and nibbling lightly when she got to his collar bone. Sam groaned and gripped her hips tight, pulling her harder into him.

She loved hearing him gasp or groan because of her. He breathlessly whispered. " _Only when it's you. Only you sweetheart."_ He ran his hands up her sides to cup her face in his hands. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. " _I love you Andy."_

She smiled into his kiss and nipped his bottom lip lightly. She could never get enough of hearing him say that to her. " _I love you too."_

Sam never thought he'd find himself in a relationship, much less like the one he was in with Andy. He also never thought those three little words would make him so happy. He flipped them over so that she was lying on the sofa. He wrapped his hand around her left thigh and pulled her leg around him tighter so he could push deeper in to her. She gripped him tighter as he kissed her harder.

They spent what seemed like an eternity like this; kissing, pressing their bodies into each other, hands wandering. Sam was shocked when she practically screamed his name and he felt her shudder in his arms. She was breathless when she said it and it was probably one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard from her. When he pulled back and looked at her, she was smiling and trying to catch her breath. He cleared his throat. "Did you just...?" He couldn't finish his question because she pulled him down and kissed him hard, nodding. He gave her a few minutes to regain her composure.

He still couldn't believe she had cum like that. He realizes he probably shouldn't be surprised because everything with her was just _more_ but his curiosity was _more_ than piqued now. "Have you...umm...have you ever like that before?"

Andy bit her bottom lip and shrugged. She always found the curious, shy Sam kind of sexy. "Maybe once but not like _that_." She sighed and smiled. "You haven't?" Sam shook his head as his eyes slowly roamed her face. She was a little surprised because he always seemed pretty adventurous to her.

He looked into her eyes. " _You were so sexy_." He smiled. "God!" He kissed her softly. He had always thought himself fairly adventurous in bed but since he and Andy got together he really had figured out the meaning of _adventurous_. They were by no means kinky but had always been up for trying something new. Sam was sitting up now, just looking down at her, watching her recover.

Andy pulled herself up and was back straddling his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling as she bites on her bottom lip. She can't believe how incredible he always makes her feel. "I love you Sam. I really do." She kind of shakes her head in awe. She slides closer into him and gasps as she _feels him_ against her again. She watches as his eyes close briefly, also showing his enjoyment of the contact.

Sam pulls her down harder into him and kisses her deeply. Her eyes are just as dark as they were a few minutes ago and he knows he's in trouble. He wraps his fingers up in her hair and holds her to him. His kiss is slow and soft, his tongue sliding gently in between her parted lips. She welcomes him with a soft moan and a gentle thrust of her hips. He was painfully hard already and now it's just more than he can bear. He needs to touch more of her, so he slides his hands up under her shirt and helps her out of it. He knows he can't hold on much longer but this kind of thing is a little out of his element so he lets her keep control.

She watches him as he removes her shirt, looking a little uncertain but willing to do whatever she wants. Andy takes his hands and puts them on her breasts, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back as he gently caresses them. He nudges her with his hips to give her the permission he knows she wants. Andy starts moving her hips back and forth, causing just the right amount of friction. Sam's head is swimming as he takes one of her hard nipples into his mouth, sucking through the cotton bra she is still wearing. This causes her to gasp and move her hips a little faster. Sam can feel her warmth and it's driving him insane. He grips her hips and starts to slam himself into her.

She watches as he closes his eyes and groans. " _Jesus Andy!"_

Andy picks up her rhythm and leans in closer to whisper in his ear. " _Come on Sam! Let go for me."_ She moans as he grips her harder. She can tell he's barely holding on. " _That's it Sam."_ She wraps her arms around his neck, holding herself closer. She bites on his ear as she whispers more encouraging words and that's when she feels him tense. " _Let go Sam. I'm right here."_

He wraps his arms around her midsection tightly as he groans out her name, burying his face in her hair. " _Andy!"_ She smiles as she holds onto him. He spends a few minutes breathing hard and still holding onto her tightly. He finally loosens his grip and runs his hands up to cup her face, pulling her back he looks into her eyes, smiling. _"You are something else."_ He bumps his nose against hers and kisses her deeply.

She smiles shyly, knowing that no one would ever believe half the things they did together, not _bad ass Sam Swarek._ She also loves that _she_ is the only one that gets to see _this_ side of him. "Are you ok?" He smiles and nods. "You sure?"

He kisses her again. "It may not be something I've ever done before but I _definitely_ have _no complaints."_ They sit for a few minutes holding each other, foreheads together. "Let's go take a shower." Andy nods; Sam wrapped her up tighter and stood. He carried her up to their room and set her down near the bed. They slowly undressed each other, kissing and caressing. They made love in the shower and again in bed. The next morning Sam approached the topic of her helping again.

He was sipping his coffee as he watched her eat and play on her computer. "Andy?" She looked up at him, smiling. "I...umm...I was wondering if you've thought about helping with the case?"

With the exception of the times they made love last night that was pretty much _all_ she had thought about. She looked back down at her laptop screen and nodded. Sam waited patiently as she looked back up at him with a concerned look. "I've thought about it." She straightened up a little. "I don't think it's a good idea."

He couldn't blame anyone but himself but he had hoped since they had worked through everything that had happened a year ago she would say yes. "Andy, I..." He reached over the table and took her hand. "I meant what I said. You have amazing instincts and I've _never_ doubted them ok?" She shrugged. "I know I said it was up to you and I understand. I'm sorry."

They didn't say much more after that. Andy really did want to help but she was too scared of what would happen with them if something went wrong. No doubt they were in a good place but she still wasn't sure. They parted at the locker room doors with a kiss and "I'll see you in Parade."

Andy walked in to find Traci putting her stuff in her locker. "Hey Trac!"

She smiled at her best friend. "Hey! How's the House of McNally-Swarek?"

Andy giggled and shook her head. "Things are great. How are you?"

Traci smiled a genuine smile. "Getting better every day. Thinking about starting to date again."

Andy was really happy for her. "That's great Trac! Anyone in a particular in mind?" She hadn't expected an answer and then she saw the smile. "Trac! Who?"

Traci giggled. "Santiago. He keeps asking me out so I thought..." She shrugged.

Andy liked Greg. "You could do a lot worse than Greg."

Nash smiled and nodded. "So what's this I hear that you might be working on the case with us?" Andy shook her head as she continued to change. "Why not?"

She had never really told Traci everything that had happened with Sam after Jerry died. "You know, back when everything happened?" Traci nodded. "One of the things he said was that...he blamed me for Jerry and that he was stupid enough to listen to a rookie's instincts instead of his own and that if he had, Jerry..." Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she remembered everything that had happened.

Traci was sitting next to her now with an arm around her. "Andy, sweetie, y _ou know he didn't mean that. He was trying to deal with everything and he didn't know how. None of us did._ He trusts your instincts as much as he trusts his own." Andy shook her head. "Yes. Yes he does. He wants you on this because you're an amazing cop Andy and we could use your help. You guys are in a great place and you can't let this get in the way of your progress."

She couldn't believe how hard Traci was pushing. "How could I _possibly_ give anything to this that you guys can't?"

Traci stood up and closed her locker. "Lion's heart."

Andy smiled at what Sam had said about her almost four years ago. She sighed and nodded. "If you really think it's a good idea then I'll do it."

Traci squealed a little and bounced on her toes. "I think it's a _great_ idea. We haven't worked together in so long."

Andy laughed and shook her head. "Alright. Alright. I'll do it."

Traci fisted pumped the air. "I'll tell Sam. See you at Parade." She bounced out the locker room door.

Andy finished dressing as she shook her head. She hoped Sam wouldn't be upset that she let Traci talk her into it. At Parade Frank gave out assignments and when he said. "McNally, you're with Nash and Swarek today." She looked back to see Sam smiling a little. "Serve, protect, and come home safe. Dismissed."

She walked out to the coffee station and felt when Sam stepped up behind her. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "McNally." She smiled at the sound of her last name. "Ready to work with the D's today?"

She turned around and handed him a coffee. "Yes I am."

Sam smiled at the coffee. "Thank you. Well, let's get going then." They walked side by side to his office. As they walked through the door Sam put his hand on the small of her back. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

She stopped and looked up at him. "You're not mad?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No sweetheart. I'm glad Nash could convince you."

He left her with the files. She spent all day going through the files and making her own notes. By the end of the day she was pretty sure she had found a connection.

He was waiting on her outside the locker room like always. They hadn't talked about the case at all. "How'd it go today?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arm around him. "It went ok. Umm. Maybe I've found something but I'd like a little more time."

Sam nodded. "Anything you need sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on McNally. Let's go get some dinner." She nodded and he opened the truck door, helping her inside.

She picked their favorite Japanese Steakhouse. She loved watching them cook on the Hibachi. Dinner was fun. A couple at their table was celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary. Sam watched as Andy talked to them. He found himself imaging what they would be like together in 50 years and it made him smile. He ordered a bottle of wine and they shared it with Cecil and Edna Jenkins. Each couple shared the story of how the met.

Cecil laughed as Sam and Andy took turns with their story. "Well Sam, I can see why you love her so much. She's got fire."

Sam kissed Andy's temple. "A lion's heart too."

Edna touched Andy's hand. "Your young man really loves you, you know?" Andy nods. "It's in his eyes. The _way_ he looks at you. You're the only woman in the world."

Andy smiles and nods, this she really does know. Sam has looked at her like that from day one. "Cecil still looks at you like that."

Edna patted Cecil's hand. "He sure does. We've had our problems but we worked through them together and here we are. As long as you communicate; never go to bed angry or with the fight unresolved, you'll be ok."

They had a great evening with the older couple. Sam practically carried her inside when they got home. He steered her upstairs and they got ready for bed. He stood behind her in the bathroom as they both brushed their teeth. "I really enjoyed talking to them." Andy's eyes widened and she nodded as she still had her toothbrush in her mouth. Sam kissed her neck. "They were right. I think we're doing pretty well on the communication part." She smiled and nodded again. "You'd tell me if we _weren't_ ok right?"

Andy furrowed her brow and spit out her toothpaste. "Of course we're ok. We're _more_ than ok." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. She rinsed out her mouth and turned to look at him, resting her hands on his chest. "Babe, I know I was a little weird about helping with the case. I was worried but after today, I _really_ want to help with this."

Sam gave her a big dimpled grin. "Good, because I _really_ loved seeing you sitting in my office all day." He kissed her softly, moving his lips across her jawline to her ear. " _You looked pretty sexy with your note taking. I didn't know if I would be able to keep my hands off you."_

Andy giggled as he nibbled on her neck. "I swear! You're like a horny teenage boy!"

Sam grunted as he turned her around and pulled her back against him. He whispered in her ear. _"I'm certain_ _none of them could do the things I do to you."_

Andy wiggled her ass against him and smiled at the little gasp that escaped his lips and vibrated against her neck. Sam moved them to the bedroom and with great pleasure showed her _everything_ he enjoyed doing to her. The next day at work he gave her the time she asked for and an interview room.

The connection Andy found was through the chef. She called Sam and Traci into the interview room after lunch. They sat down and she got started. "The connection is Michael King, the chef. You guys didn't see it before because of how the charges show up on their credit cards. It shows up as two different businesses first of all. On Mann's bills it shows up as Sundown Enterprises Inc. and North's shows up as Enterprising Foods Inc. Both companies show as belonging to Michael King."

Traci looked over the board of her notes. "The restaurant 400 Degrees is in the Upper Jarvis area which is the biggest area of Gay and Lesbian friendly restaurants and bars."

Sam stood and walked back and forth reading everything. "Why is he masking the name of his restaurant? The only reason anyone would do that is to hide something big."

He looked over to see Andy nodding. "Michael King is just a name. I mean, skills wise he's everything you'd want in a chef at a high priced restaurant like 400 _but_ contrary to what _all_ of this shows..." Motioning to the financials. " _He_ is _not_ the owner."

Traci had joined Sam in pacing. "Who _is_ the owner then?'

Andy smiled and turned over a picture she had up. "Anton Hill." Sam stopped in his tracks and stared at the picture. "Not only is he the owner, he is Michael King's cousin. Hill's mother and King's farther."

Traci whispered. " _Holy shit_! But why would a guy like Anton Hill have someone killed like _that?"_

Sam stepped closer and looked. "Because he caught King embezzling." He looked at Andy with the biggest dimpled smile.

Traci understood that but not the other two. "What about Mann and North?"

Sam shrugged and Andy smiled, pointing to the board. "Drugs and women, respectively. If you notice; they both have frequent weekly charges for the restaurant up until two months ago. Then the charges drop to twice a month then once a month. Both men took a drop in their income at that time. I'm sure Hill didn't like losing all that money. Or they still owed him money and he knew he would never get it back."

Sam shook his head. "Jesus Andy! I'm glad you changed your mind about helping. Who knows how long it would've taken us to find that." She was beaming when he turned around. He still had a few connections from when he worked Hill before. He called in a few favors and managed to get one of his guys to turn. He came in an hour later with a recording of Hill talking about the murders. "Well, come on! We need to go see Frank."

Andy shook her head. "No. You guys go. It's your case."

Sam and Traci grabbed her by the arms and practically drug her to Frank's office. They knocked as he was looking up. "Sammy? Nash?" The information all but exploded out of the three of them. It took Frank a minute to get them all to calm down. But he finally did and was stunned at the knowledge they were sharing. Frank made all the appropriate calls; it took time but he was given the necessary warrants and S.W.A.T. /E.T.F. back up that was needed. It took 24 hours to plan everything.

Two days later they pulled up to Anton Hill's favorite hangout. Sam walked in smiling with his backup close behind. Hill looked up and smirked when he saw Sam. "Officer Swarek! How can I help you today?"

Sam smiled and laid his badge down with all of the warrants. "It's _Detective_ Swarek and I've been waiting four years to say this. Anton Hill, you're under arrest for the murders of Michael King, Xavier North, and Joseph Mann."

Hill laughed. "You have no proof."

Sam laughed this time. "I was hoping you'd say that." He hit play on the recorder he had and let Hill listen to himself. Sam was happy to watch the smug smile fall of his face as he handcuffed him. He _finally_ had his white whale. There was a big celebration that night at the Penny.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day during Parade Frank made the announcement. "Listen up coppers! For those of you that _haven't_ heard, Anton Hill was brought in last night on three counts of murder." The place erupted in cheers and clapping. "And we have one officer to thank for that." Andy looked back at Sam, smiling. "If it wasn't for the hard work of Officer Andy McNally, Hill would still be walking free." Andy's jaw dropped at her name. She turned red as she looked around at everyone, her eyes stopping on Sam and Traci who were clapping the loudest.

She tried to sink down in her seat but Gail nudged her. "Take the praise McNally."

Andy gave a little wave and soon everyone quieted down. Frank chuckled at the embarrassed look she wore. "Great job McNally." He clapped along too. "Serve, protect, and _tonight_ we _all_ celebrate at the Penny after shift."

The day went by quickly and Andy was happy to get back to the barn. Sam was waiting for her by the locker rooms. He took her in his arms. "Hey sweetheart. Have a good day?"

She smiled sweetly and nodded. "It was ok. I really just want to go home and relax."

He lightly brushed his lips across hers. "We're supposed to celebrate at the Penny." He felt her slump a little. "I promise we won't stay long."

She shook her head. "I don't even want to go. It was embarrassing enough having everyone staring at me this morning. You _know_ I don't like that."

Sam chuckled softly. "I know but Frank expects us to be there."

She furrowed her brow. "Why did you let him do that?"

He shrugged. "Do what?"

She sighed. "Let him give _me_ the credit. That case belonged to you and Traci."

Sam shook his head as he pulled her in closer. "Sweetheart, _that_ case belongs to _you._ The credit went to the right person. Now go get changed so we can have a beer and go home. I can't wait to show you how proud I am." He waggled his eyebrows and she swatted him.

She kissed his cheek and sighed. "Fine! But you _better_ make it worth it."

She broke out in a big grin when he growled and said. " _I promise you won't be disappointed."_ He swatted her lightly on the butt as she walked away. Twenty minutes later he was escorting Andy and Traci out to their cars. Most of the others were already at the Penny. When they walked in Andy was greeted by cheers, whistles, and thunderous clapping. She tried to hide in Sam's arms but he had joined everyone and she was a terrible shade of red now.

Sam guided her to the bar where everyone was waiting. Frank held up a hand and the place got quiet as Liam sat their drinks in front of them. "A toast." Everyone raised their drinks. "To Andy McNally, one of the finest coppers in the 15 family."

Everyone cheered. "To Andy!"

The crowd finally went back to what they were doing before she walked in and she couldn't have been happier. She got a little more praise from her close friends and then they let it go. Drinks were flowing and everyone was having fun. Sam leaned in and whispered. "Feel like staying longer or are you ready to go?"

She smiled back at him. "We could stay a little longer unless you're ready."

He kissed her temple and clinked his beer to hers. "To Andy."

A song came on the jukebox and Sam took her by the hand. He pulled her close and they started swaying, as he caressed her cheek. Their swaying turned to them moving slowly around their area to the music, completely lost in each other, both smiling as they held each other tightly.

 

**"I Won't Give Up"**

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No: I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

 

Towards the end of the song Sam whispered the chorus to her as their eyes stayed locked on each other. When it ended he kissed her deeply. "I'll never give up on us again. I love you."

She smiled as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Sam wiped them away with his thumb. "I won't let you give up again because I love you too." They kissed again.

He took a deep breath as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. Andy hadn't noticed until he took her hand in his. "Andy sweetheart, until I met you I never thought I'd want this kind of life, this kind of future for myself." His dimples took over as the tears started forming in her eyes. He shook his head as he wiped them away with his thumb. "There's no doubt or worry anymore. I love you and I _know_ that I _need_ and w _ant_ you by my side for the rest of our lives." He slipped the ring onto her finger. "So I'm asking you, Andy McNally, will you marry me, be my wife?"

She let out a shaky tear filled breath as she caressed his face. Their warm eyes alight with the crazy love they had for each other and she nodded. "Yes." She smiled her big toothy grin. "Yes Sam. I will."

Sam laughed as he picked her up, kissing her deeply and spinning her around a little. Everyone had been watching and smiling, all knowing exactly what they had been through to get to where they were. The crowd gave them a few minutes before it erupted in the second round of cheering and thunderous applause for the night.

Sam and Andy had momentarily forgotten where they were and a terrible blush spread across _both_ of their faces as they were surround by friends congratulating them. They had a few more rounds with their friends before Sam swept them out the door so they could celebrate _alone._ They barely made it through the door before they began undressing each other. Sam guided them back to the bedroom.

They stood by the bed as Sam cupped her face. She could see the emotions running across his face. She smiled and shook her head. "I love you so much Sam." She ran her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. "I can't wait to be your wife and spend the rest of our lives together. You make me _so_ happy. _"_ He smiled and nodded.

They fell into bed and made love all night. The following week Sam had another surprise planned for her. He had the day off so he dropped her at the station before going to pick it up. "Call me when you're ready."

Andy smiled and nodded. "I will. Love you and don't have too much fun without me."

He reached through his window and ran his thumb across her cheek. "I love you McNally. Be safe and I'll see you soon."

They kissed quickly and she ran inside, trying not to be late for Parade again. Sam made his way through the city to his destination. He picked up the package and stopped to pick up some supplies. The day flew by as he set everything up.

Andy was so glad shift was over. She sent Sam a text. _Be ready in 20._

Sam smiled as his phone beeped. He was already in the lot. _Drinks at the Penny?_

She smiled and shook her head. All she wanted was to go home and take a hot shower with Sam. _No. Home, hot shower with YOU._

Sam chuckled and shook his head. _That_ _I can do. See you soon._

He watched as she walked out of the door with Nash. She smiled as she waved by to her friend and walked towards his tuck. He took her in his arms as she walked up, burying his face in her hair. "Missed you."

Andy giggled as his words vibrated against her neck. "Missed you too."

Sam kissed his way up her neck, across her jawline and to her lips. "Let's go home." She nodded as he nibbled on her neck. He helped her into the truck and they drove home. It took everything he had to hold back the smile.

Andy could see he was acting a little strange. "What's going on with you?"

Sam laughed. "Nothing. I'm just happy to see you."

She took his response and they rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. He grabbed her bag out of the back and led them inside. Andy sighed as they walked through the door. _Home. Finally._ She heard a noise coming from the living room and stopped. "Sam! What was that?"

He chuckled at the look on her face. "Come on sweetheart. I have a surprise for you."

She swatted him. "I knew you were acting funny!" They walked into the living room and by the fireplace sat a gorgeous chocolate lab puppy with a dark blue bow attached to its collar. Andy squealed causing the puppy to jump and Sam to laugh. She looked at him with the biggest doe-eyed look he's ever seen. " _Sam!"_

He nodded and led her over to their new addition. "He's full blooded Lab."

She smiled as they sat down and the puppy climbed clumsily into her lap. "What's his name?"

He shrugged. "That's up to you sweetheart."

They played with the puppy for a while before Andy looked up at him and said. "Boo. Let's call him Boo."

Sam laughed, that was the name he had suggested the night he begged her to give him another chance. "Babe, we don't have to name him Boo. You can pick whatever you want."

She thought for a few minutes. "I want to name him Boo."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Boo it is then."

They played with the puppy for a while before having that shower Andy wanted so badly. After the shower Sam cooked them dinner and they played with Boo some more. Andy took a picture of the puppy and sent it to all of their friends with the title. _Newest addition to the McNally-Swarek family._

They were lying in bed a few nights later when Sam asked. "When do you want to get married?"

Andy hadn't expected that question. She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it isn't like I haven't thought about it but..."

He nodded. "You need time to think about it. It's ok." A little lump formed in his throat. It really was ok. He was just a little surprised that she didn't already have an answer.

She rolled over on top of him. "What about you? When do you want to get married?"

His heart raced as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Tomorrow." He smiled at her shocked expression.

She poked him in the ribs. "No teasing your future wife."

He gave her the most serious look he could and shook his head. "I'm _not_ teasing." Kissing her lightly. "I'd marry you tomorrow if it's what you want. Hell! It's what _I_ want."

She smiled her big toothy smile. "Really? You'd do it tomorrow?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Don't sound so surprised sweetheart." He rolled them over so he was on top. "I'm ready whenever you are. Ok?"

She nodded as she pulled him down so she could kiss him. "Ok."

The following week they started planning their wedding. They wanted something small and simple; family only. Tommy was thrilled to hear that he would be walking Andy down the aisle. Claire however, wasn't happy to hear about the pending wedding and Andy told her not to worry about coming if she couldn't be happy for them. Sam asked Oliver to be his best man and Frank a groomsman. Traci was Andy's Maid of Honor and Gail a Brides Maid. They'd decided to have the wedding in their backyard. The guys helped Sam build an arch for them to get married under and they rented a dance floor. Andy went with a simple white summer dress. Traci and Gail wore lilac colored sundresses and the guys wore basic black suits with white shirts. Sam was willing to go all out; ties, vest, anything she wanted. Her words were. "That's just not us Sam. I'm happy with plain and simple."

He went along with her wishes. He stood at the alter waiting for her with Ollie, Frank, and Boo by his side. He was a little nervous. Ollie clapped him on the back. "You ok brother?"

Sam looked to his friend and nodded. "Yep. I'm good."

Frank chuckled. "Been waiting for this one for a while Sammy. She won't let you down."

Sam nodded. "I know." The music started and the guys turned their attention to the steps of the deck where Traci and Gail were descending. They took their places across from the guys and everyone turned to see Andy on her father's arm. They made their way down the aisle to Sam. Tommy took her hand and put it in Sam's. "Welcome to the family son. Take care of her."

Sam's heart stopped when he saw her making her way to him. _God she's so beautiful!_ When Tommy placed her hand in his, the electricity was earth shaking. Somehow it had changed, grown to something stronger and different. "Thank you. I will sir." He looked into Andy's eyes as he caressed her cheek. "I love you."

Tears were already rolling down her cheek as she made her way to Sam. She was so glad that she had gone with light make-up. The feeling of their hands joining rocked her to her core. The electricity between them had always been off the charts but now it felt stronger, different. She leaned into his hand as he caressed her cheek. "I love you too."

They finally turned to the priest and he began the ceremony. They had chosen to say their own vows but kept it simple. After they exchanged vows they took pictures, then came dinner and dancing. Their honeymoon was a week at a cabin near Lake Simcoe. After a few hours of celebrating they left.

 


End file.
